Would The Real Me Please Stand Up?
by bassistsunited
Summary: Because I was never good enough, plain shy Violet Parr. But she was admired by all, loved by one and envied by many. She was me and I was her, but I could never reveal her to anyone, even when I desperately needed her. [ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Chapter 1

_Ever wondered what it was like to have people __**not **__notice you? _

_There are those times where you wish you really were invisible and you just want the earth to swallow you whole. _

_Then the occasion arises where you feel the need to want people to notice you, maybe your hair looks good that day or you are showing off a new outfit that fits you perfectly and looks like it was practically created for you. _

_And even then, people still don't take any notice._

_The only time when people pay attention to you is when you're not yourself so to speak, when you show your alter identity, when you put on a mask and step inside a costume and that becomes the "new" you. _

_You channel the best of your personality through that fake you. Suddenly people start to notice, and then people start to care_

_Sure you're saving their lives but still, boys find you intriguing, girls want to be you. Your super….._

_

* * *

_

Being a Superhero is never easy, I should know because I am one. Yeah you heard me right, I have two identities.

To the students at my high school (well the ones that even pay attention to me) I am shy, quiet teen girl Violet Parr who never has much confidence and doesn't talk to many people. To the rest of the world I am Invisagirl, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, sister to Speedster and Jack-Jack.

I help my family protect the city and never doubt in my own abilities. Boys constantly talk about wanting to date Invisagirl and girls wish they could be her.

You would think that my true personality is the confident Invisagirl, and that the whole shy thing is just an act to keep people from suspecting my true identity.

But it isn't, shy Violet Parr, that's me alright.

I really should be more confident, I've fought murders and robbers and villains but when it comes to the everyday battle of going to school and having to relate to kids my age all that confidence just seems to melt away.

It doesn't help that I have a huge crush on Tony, the most popular guy in school that I have never spoken to once and who probably doesn't even know I exist. Everyone else just ignores me, unless of course the most popular girl in school, Jessica decides that she wants to choose me as her target for the day to humiliate.

Then everyone pays attention, yeah, then they **all** pay attention to me. I don't even defend myself against her cruel comments and often sometimes physical bullying (e.g. tripping me over). It's really quite pathetic you might think; just use your powers to kick her ass. Aside from the fact that I can't reveal my secret identity to anyone; even my powers suck.

Dad always said our powers were nothing to be ashamed of, our powers made us special. That can't really be said for me, my powers are purely for defense. Being able to turn invisible and create force fields for protection is all I can do… protect, defense… Even that sounds useless.

So essentially this is my life…. Seriously what the hell?

* * *

**Hey Everyone. **

**I am still working on the next chapter to my other story but I do like the Incredibles and I think it is a fantastic movie so I decided to write a story about Violet and Tony. Gradually Violet will come out of her shell, thanks to Tony but Jessica will get in the way as all girls like her do. Violet will also begin to see her powers in a positive light and believe that she is really helping out her family but the next chapter will most likely be about her at school. **

**Anywaysss thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

_Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count with the naked eye  
they won't see you  
_

_-Invisible, Ashley Simpson_

_

* * *

_

"VIOLET, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Mum yelled from downstairs, trying to be heard over the TV. "Yeah I'll be down in a second" I said as I stretched my arms above my head and stifled a yawn, I got out of bed and walked over to my closest. To be honest colorful clothing was something I was in short supply of, but then it draws attention and that is definitely something I don't want.

I settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt, my long ebony hair fell in a dark curtain around my face as it always did. "There was really no point in doing anything different to it, it's not like anyone would notice anyway" I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed and opened my bedroom door.

I walked straight past the living room where Dad and Dash were watching an old Spiderman movie. "I really don't see the point in watching those movies; it's just adding fuel to the fire that is Dash's ego" I said as I walked into the kitchen, where Mum is sitting across from Jack-Jack in his high chair feeding him mushed up baby food.

"Good morning to you too Vi" Mum said sarcastically as she stretched her arm into the fridge to get some milk and not even moving.

I suppose to anyone else this would look freakishly weird but I've grown up with it all my life so I'm used to it. Dash speeds around the house at 100 miles an hour, Dad is constantly lifting couches high into the air while vacuuming. Jack-Jack sits on the floor turning into random things but someone always has to have a fire extinguisher and it's usually me. I only use my force fields if Dash is running around like a maniac and annoying the hell out of me.

I walked over to the cupboard and fetched some cereal when Dad's mobile rang. Quick as a flash Dash ran into the kitchen and then back out into the living room, I sat down with my cereal and hoped it wasn't another "save the world moment" at least not **this **Saturday.

This next bit you might find a little stalkerish but there is this really cute guy I like called Tony Rydinger. I know what you're thinking though; I'm one of those girls that are just in love with this guy because he's really good looking. Not at all, he's funny and smart and intelligent and compassionate and a really great listener.

Whoops! got a bit carried away there but you get the idea. My problem is he has never spoken to me once and every time I see him at lunch or around the school I can't channel the confidence to talk to him.

Instead I turn invisible and just watch from a far. He's the popular boy that every girl wants. The point is he plays for the same football club as Dash and the grand final is today and Dash has been selected to play for Tony's team as they are missing a couple of players.

The whole family is going and this is the perfect opportunity for me to see Tony and maybe talk to him without Jessica and her friends hanging around.

Oh yeah I almost forgot about Jessica. She's your typical cheerleader type: popular, blonde, pretty, and athletic so pretty much every guys dream girl. But like most popular girls she's a bitch. She is so protective of Tony even though they aren't dating (that I know of) and she considers **every **girl in the school a threat, even the ones who in her opinion have "no chance" like me.

Sometimes if she thinks that Tony is even looking in my direction, her and her gangs of whores come up and start on me. Sometimes I think Tony gives me a sympathetic look but then I suppose I'm just trying to convince myself that he actually takes any notice of me.

"Family! In the living room please" I hear Dad's great big booming voice drawing me out of my thoughts, I put my empty cereal bowl in the sink and plop down on the couch next to Dash who looks very excited. I look at the clock; the game starts in an hour. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I think about watching Tony play. I can feel a small smile appear on my face.

Dad is standing in front of the now switched off TV waiting for Mum and Jack-Jack to find a seat. Once everyone is paying attention he begins.

"Okay I just got off the phone with Rick and we have a decision to make, the police have discovered plans for an attack by Bon Voyage on the city today." Dad said in calm voice, immediately my face fell this meant that I wouldn't get to see Tony play. Dash looked pretty gutted as well.

"Now I know you had your big grand final game with some of the older boys today Dash, and I know this isn't good news but the bomb attack has been planned for the Westfield Football Ground" Dad finished. "Shit" I thought, "that is where Tony is and he and his friends could get hurt, plus some of Dash's friends are there"

"We have to stop Bon Voyage" Dash said. I nodded my head in agreement, I looked at Mum and she did the same, even Jack-Jack had a determined look on his face. Dad looked at all of us with a small smile.

"It's show time"

* * *

**Heyyy guyss! :D Thanks for the reviews and here is the second chapter ^^ Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself.

* * *

When we arrived at the football club it was just as I expected. If the name didn't already give it away, Bon Voyage was skilled in the art of bombs which were very dangerous but not completely indestructible. We had beaten him before and we were going to do it again.

I looked towards the left hand side of the football field where Bon Voyage had players and spectators trapped, he was giving the usual villains speech about how no one could save them now and how he will take over the world.

"Vi, over here" Dad called to me, the rest of my family were waiting behind the canteen. "Okay Incredibles we are going to run this like a football game, Dash, Mum and I will get rid of Bon Voyage, Vi your job is to protect the citizens and try and get them out of the park safely"

That was no big surprise really, I was always assigned to protect the citizens or be the diversion. I really wanted to do more than that but everyone else was already putting on their masks and nodding in agreement with Dad's plan. I sighed and put my own mask on.

We approached Bon Voyage in the middle of his "I'm so awesome and you will all bow down to me" speech.

"YOU PUNY UN- SUPER HUMANS HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME"

I was invisible at this point and noticed Tony at the very front of the crowd, my hopes shot up instantly. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BON VOYAGE" Dad yelled. I made myself visible again and stood facing Bon Voyage; Dash sped to my side followed by Mum and then Dad.

Immediately the crowd started cheering, I looked over to them and saw Tony smiling at me! I kept my cool and returned his smile. I looked at Dad and he nodded, we all split up, Dash began running super-fast around Bon Voyage, Dad fought off the onslaught of bombs and Mum stretched herself to contain the fighting in a separate barrier.

I quickly ran over to the crowd, Tony's friends were nudging him and pointing in my direction. I could have sworn I saw his face turn pink. When I reached the crowd I felt full of confidence behind my superhero costume and mask…. I felt... Incredible!

"Listen up citizens we have to get you out of the fight zone now, I don't want to see a mad rush to get out of here either, rest assured the Incredibles will not let you get harmed and I can protect you" I said in my most confident voice.

Everyone nodded, even the football players who at school would make fun of me were obeying my orders… well Invisagirl's orders … but they didn't know that it was really shy Violet Parr which was kind of sad for a minute or two. "Hey Invisagirl, shouldn't we be getting a move on?" I heard Tony say, his face still pink.

"Alright then let's go" I said as I led the way. "Everyone try and keep together that way we can sneak out without Bon Voyage noticing us" I reached the entrance of the football ground and dropped back to see if anyone was left behind.

* * *

Everyone was pushing and shoving trying to get out quickly, the big football guys knocked down women and kids, not bothering to help them through first. "So much for the code of chivalry" I thought. Then I noticed Tony, he was at the back of the crowd helping the old ladies and some of the younger children get out.

I smiled; it wasn't just Tony's looks that attracted me to him. He was so nice and honest and chivalrous. "It's nice to see you helping other citizens, why didn't you just push through the crowd like your friends?" I said as Tony helped the last little girl through the fence to her mother.

"Because I wasn't raised like that" He said dusting himself off before looking at me. "My mother and father always speak very highly of superheroes and the dangerous lives they lead keeping people out of danger while trying to hide their true identity. I thought I should help the people who aren't as strong as me first"

"That was very noble of you" I said with a smile, I started to walk off when suddenly Tony grabbed my hand. "Wait, I wanted to thank you for saving everyone" He said as looked at his feet. "There is this girl at school who has the exact same hair and eyes as you…. Are you sure you-

"LOOK OUT!" Dad yelled from across the football field. One of Bon Voyage's bombs was heading right for Tony. Quickly I pushed him over, put my hands out and closed my eyes waiting for impact. I heard a thump and then a muffled explosion; I opened my eyes to find exactly what I'd hoped for.

I had produced a huge purple force field shielding me and Tony from the blast. Tony was sitting up with his head in his hands, a bit in shock from what had happened. I remembered that he had almost discovered my true identity and decided that now was a pretty good time to be invisible.

* * *

Dad, Mum and Dash were standing around an almost defeated Bon Voyage. He was about to throw one last bomb until I wacked him with a stick.

"Good job Incredibles, we had better get going" Dad said as he looked towards the football field gates where a huge media crowd were waiting. I saw Tony with some paramedics, he threw me a grateful smile, and I smiled and waved.

"Who was that Vi?" Mum asked. "Oh, just someone from school" I said replaying the conversation I had with Tony over in my head.

"Vi can your mother and I have a quick word with you?" Dad said. Dash walked off towards the media, I rolled my eyes and walked over to my parents. "Here we go" I thought "The lecture about how I could have done more to help"

"Vi your mother and I have noticed that we haven't been giving you the full credit you deserve. We have been treating you as a shield and then taking all the glory for ourselves. We have always assigned you to the protection of citizens and to be a distraction but we realized if we don't give you the chance to expand your powers then you won't have the confidence to do anything" Dad said while Mum nodded in agreement

"We hope you can fight properly with us next time and someone else can take care of the citizens" Mum said.

"Thanks guys and I'd love to have a better challenge but something today made me realise it's not always about what you want it's about what is best for the team and we are a team. But I think maybe we can share around the job of protecting the citizens to make it fair" I said.

"That's my girl" Dad replied as he and Mum pulled me in for a hug. I looked back at Tony and then followed my parents

"Maybe things will be different from now on"

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated but here you go so thanks and please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Because in that moment I had a choice_

_Using the power of decision gives you the capacity to get past any excuse to change any and every part of your life in an instant._

* * *

Despite my reprieve during the fight with Bon Voyage, change wasn't something that was going to happen over-night, even I knew that. Sunday came and went without any interruptions.

Dash was still ever himself, his ego inflated tenfold after the fight and he was strutting about the house like a proud peacock all last night. It was barely 6 o'clock in the morning when he threw open the door and barged into my room.

"VIOLET! MUM SAYS YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL" He screamed, like we were at opposite ends of a football ground.

"STOP YELLING AT YOUR SISTER DASH!" Mum bellowed from downstairs.

Dash then departed from my room with inhuman speed and left me with a searing headache. I grumbled to myself as I stretched and threw back the curtains letting the rays of sunshine into my room. Any other person might remark to themselves "What a glorious day", unfortunately I had the thought of school to occupy my brain.

I don't know of any teenager who looks forward to school on a Monday morning unless you are one of two things: extremely popular or extremely excited for school (labeled by most as a nerd). Seeing as I am very much average I really wasn't looking forward to school at all.

I opened my wardrobe and donned my usual school attire, a black long sleeved shirt and navy jeans. My raven coloured hair hung loose like a curtain covering one of my eyes. I guess I could have worn brighter clothing but then Jessica and her friends would accuse me of trying to fit it, making me even more of a threat to Jessica's 'relationship' with Tony.

I immediately thought back to the conversation I had with him on Saturday, well rather the conversation Invisagirl had with him. I sighed and trudged downstairs dreading what would befall me today.

* * *

After a quick breakfast I was all packed and in the car with Mum, Dash and Jack-Jack. Dad works at a secret training facility underground in the city. He helps train new supers and develops their powers, then sends them off to help people around the world.

Mum stays at home as a housewife although on Mondays and Wednesdays Jack-Jack goes to kindergarten and Mum gets to spend time with her girlfriends who are also supers and mums. Edna also attends these outings and I can't help but feel Mum gets a little frustrated with her sometimes.

Mum stopped the car and took Jack-Jack out of his baby chair. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye as he ran off into the kindergarten playground.

In about 5 minutes the car had stopped and we arrived at my school, West View Junior High. I looked out of the car window and saw Jessica and her friends hanging out at the front steps of the school. "Great" I thought "There is no chance of escaping them now"

I stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Dash and Mum. Within a couple of seconds the car was gone, along with it my only chance of escape from Jessica. I turned to face the school and began the dreaded walk to the entrance; I kept my shoulders hunched and head down hoping to avoid any attention towards me.

"HEADS UP" I heard someone yell in the distance, I looked up and saw a football heading towards me. I may be a superhero but I'm not an athlete and my hand eye co-ordination is non-existent, I knew I had enough time to project a force field but of course I couldn't reveal my identity to anyone and who isn't going to notice a giant purple force field?

I shut my eyes and braced for impact. After a few seconds I felt nothing, surely I should have been in pain and humiliated by now. I heard gasps and shocked whispering, "Fuck I've produced a force field and ruined my family forever" I thought as I opened my eyes.

* * *

There stood Tony Rydinger tossing the football from one hand to the other, smiling at me. I immediately felt a red blush stain my cheeks and tried to channel the inner Invisagirl confidence.

"Umm, t-thanks Tony, I really appreciate it" I said with a smile, trying to channel some sort of confidence.

"It's cool, you're more than welcome. I have to get back to the game now but I'll see you around" Tony said as he walked off waving goodbye.

I was in some sort of dream like state and simply nodded watching his retreating back. A small smile graced my face, maybe today was the start of a new beginning, something special between myself and Tony.

That was until I heard a sugar sweet voice layered malice.

"Violet, darling could I have a word please?"

Alas Jessica.

Of course she and her gang had witnessed the entire interaction and I was as good as dead.

"Well, well, well. Violet I never thought I'd see the day when you became a slut" Jessica said, smirking at her friends.

I hung my head in fear and humiliation, why oh why couldn't I have been born like Jessica. She was a living Barbie doll; of course it was stupid of me to feel as though I had a chance with Tony. Even as Invisagirl I was still dorky, shy Violet Parr and Jessica was here to remind me of that.

"You know very well that Tony is Jessica's property and girls like you are only jealous of their relationship" Karen continued. She got the approval nod from Jessica and of course she felt the need to slap me across the face to make her point.

I immediately dropped to the ground clutching my cheek which was now turning a bright red. Jessica's clique broke into a fit of laughter and proceeded to walk inside the school, only Jessica remained outside. I could feel myself getting angrier and more upset and my superhero instincts wanting to take charge. I clenched my fists together to prevent myself from doing the unthinkable.

Jessica squatted down to my level and made her point very clear.

"Listen you sad, friendless excuse for a girl. Tony and I are made for each other; this isn't some teenage romance movie where the shy unpopular girl gets the hot, athletic popular guy. No, you're way out of your depth here, you stay away from him. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, grinding my teeth together. I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes but I refused to cry in front of her, I wouldn't be that weak.

I heard the doors close and the morning announcements start to blare over the PA system. I gradually stood up and brushed myself up, allowing some of the tears to fall.

* * *

"Attention all students, please report to the hall for a school assembly"

I sighed and shut my locker door. I hated school assemblies, they made us sit alphabetically in our grades and I was next to a few of Jessica's friends. I made my way down to the hall and took my seat next to Karen and a couple of other girls who promptly started making fun of what I was wearing.

The principal was just about to get up and speak when a teacher ran into the hall screaming. Suddenly gun shots were heard and the whole school was in a panic, students dived under their chairs and teachers attempted to remain calm but they all looked terrified.

Five large men marched into the room holding guns and pistols, they proceeded to surround the perimeter, guarding the door and pointing their guns threatening at the staff and students. The leader marched up on stage, grabbed the principal by the neck and held the gun to his temple.

"Hello children" the man said sadistically into the microphone. I was wearing my super suit under my clothes just in case of events such as these, I peered out from under my chair and snuck a look at Tony a few rows behind. He was comforting a Year 8 girl who was terrified.

I felt adrenaline rush through me.

I had a decision to make.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I wanted to apologize for not updating faster but I've been so busy as of late.**

**Anyway your reviews are encouraged and they inspired me to write for this story again! I would like to hear your thoughts on what Violet should do.**

**How can she save everyone without revealing her identity?**

**I encourage you to give ideas and feedback and your opinion of the story so far and should I continue. **

**Much love,**

**Bassistsunited **


	5. Chapter 5

_Even the strongest of us fall; the difference is some don't feel the impact as hard._

* * *

Faith is something I've always been in short supply of. Faith in myself, other's faith in me, my faith in other people, let's face it this world isn't a basket of roses and people don't give you self-esteem boosters because they want to, they give them to you because they feel obligated and in turn are making themselves feel better.

Dash is the favorite child, which is rather ironic since the stigma is that the eldest is the favored one. No, Dash is what Mum and Dad wanted in me, I can tell. Dash has no trouble making new friends, he is confident, outgoing and 'A lady killer' as Dad so delicately puts it.

Dash got his powers before me which was strange because it was usually the first born who received their powers first. At the tender age of six, Dash was zipping around the house at an abnormal speed much to the admiration of Mum and Dad. I, as a jealous 7 year old, sat on the sidelines craving the one thing I still want, even now. Respect.

Of course when I did get my powers a few days later I was congratulated but they were never as impressive as Dash's and that was something I struggled to live up to everyday. I wasn't seeking attention or admiration I just wanted people to respect me for what I contributed to the family.

I guess now would be a good time to prove myself except for the fact I've never had to save and evacuate over 900 people at once. I decided that the only option I had was to create some sort of diversion and quickly army crawl under all the chairs to the back of the room, ditching my civilian clothes and turning invisible as I went.

"Now what kind of distraction can I cause?" I muttered to myself as I scanned the room. The Neanderthal leader and his goony henchmen had all moved up the front and were making all the teachers do stupid dances and talk in strange manners at gun point. As much as I knew they were morons I also knew that they would get bored of this and turn on the students next which is why I had to act fast.

I saw Tony hugging the now sobbing year eight girl; I smiled to myself "At least I can count on Tony to be compassionate"

"Even in a situation like this you're still trying to get with him? Disgusting"

I turned to see Karen shooting me an icy glare and that's when it hit me. She was the distraction I needed, I knew I had to swallow my pride and say the one thing that would make any rational person want to throw up. I pasted on a demure smile and adjusted my voice to one of a sickly sweet nature.

"Karen, you're so pretty you know. I wish I were more like you, especially when it comes to picking clothes and accessories. I mean you and Jessica are so right, I totally dress like a loser" I said trying not to let sarcasm ooze into my voice.

Karen looked at me like I'd just offered to eat my head for her amusement but she quickly recovered and smirked at me.

"You know something freaky emo Violet girl, you're right. I am amazingly stylish and you are a loser" I forced myself to nod in agreement while still keeping my eye on the men who were sending evil looks towards some of the students, especially the girls.

"Because you're so stylish I would think you would want to beat the crap out of anyone who insulted you right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, I heard a couple of those men insulting your jacket. They called it stupid and tacky- something a whore would wear."

"….."

"…..."

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" Karen screamed loudly, fire burning in her eyes at the thought of someone insulting her limited edition Gwen Stefani imitated spring jacket with matching headband. She stormed up to the front of the assembly and stood facing the 5 men.

"Sit down little girl or you'll regret it" The leader said as the other henchmen point their guns at her.

"Shit I hope she doesn't die or I'm in trouble" I thought as I began to army crawl, pushing chairs out of my way. I snuck past Tony without detection; everyone's eyes were now on Karen who began screaming at the men.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU UGLY PERVERTS _DARED_ TO INSULT MY LIMITED EDITION JACKET WHICH I IMPORTED FROM _FUCKING PARIS _BITCHES_?_" Karen said her face turning a fire engine red. Suddenly the magnitude of what she had just done hit her and she began to try and run away but leader caught her by the arm.

"Hang on sweetheart. I think we need to make an example of you" he leered at her.

I continued crawling, throwing off my shirt to reveal my bright red and orange Incredibles super suit. The small distress signal was tempting me, I knew if I pushed it my family would come running to the scene and I would be thrown into the background once again. This was a chance for me to prove I was a strong super and that I could hold my own in a fight.

One of the henchmen cocked the gun to Karen's temple and was about to pull the trigger. I knew it was literally now or never.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

Whispers erupted through the student body immediately, everyone had clearly heard someone shout out but no one came forward or stood up. The leader of the group of men tightened his grip on Karen's collar before throwing her to the floor.

"Looks like we have a hero hey boys?" The man said with a cruel laugh "Now then hero why don't you reveal yourself or are you too gutless?"

"Gutless? I'm not the one threatening children dude" I said, materializing behind him.

With a swift kick he was on the floor and his gang circled around him, unsure of what to do next. The students cheered when they saw Invisagirl, glad to know one of the Incredibles had come to save the day. I reached down and helped Karen up from the floor; she smiled a genuinely grateful smile before hurrying back to her seat out of the way. I kept my face composed, knowing that if I was Violet she would have insulted me.

The leader slowly got to his feet and suddenly I was surrounded at gun point. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Tony, his eyes reflected my inner turmoil at the prospect of doing this alone, no family back up. "I need this, I need this to prove I can do it on my own" I thought as I gave him a reassuring smile.

I projected a huge purple force field, separating myself and the villains from the students and staff; I had to make sure no one got hurt. "EVERYONE YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" I yelled "In an orderly fashion" I threw in as an afterthought. The teachers snapped out of their scared state and began instructing students to form lines.

"You shouldn't have done that super girl" said the leader and his gang proceeded to open fire on me but I was faster and produced a force field before quickly disappearing. "I need to get rid of their guns" I thought. One by one I crept up behind the henchmen and stole their guns, and then I hit them over the head with it, knocking them unconscious. The only person still standing was the leader, he drew back into a fighting stance and I quickly realized the style.

Mum and Dad had thought in necessary that if we were attacked as civilians and weren't able to change into supers (as it would reveal our identity) that we should have some martial arts training. We were trained in one of the traditional Japanese styles and both Dash and I achieved black belt status.

The leader lunged at me with a kick to my head which I neatly dodged; I could hear police cars arriving so I needed to wrap this up quickly. I disappeared and reappeared behind the leader, hitting a pressure point which caused him to fall to the ground, also unconscious with his friends. I dropped the major force field and sat down to catch my breath, sure the fight wasn't too hard but not a lot of people know how much energy you use up trying to produce a force field, depending on size and length of time it is up.

Suddenly the door burst open and police officers began flooding the room, guns drawn.

"Invisagirl, is everything okay? Where are the other Incredibles?" I sighed, nothing had changed.

"Everything's fine, I dealt with this one by myself today. The guys are over here, temporarily knocked out" I said as I stood up. The police chief gave me a smile "You've done well, thank you for saving all those lives, I believe there are some people outside who want to thank you as well"

I walked out the door, cheers from the students body erupted and cameras from the press flashed. "Invisagirl, why did you feel the need to come today?" said one of the journalists.

"I'm a super hero, it's my job" I replied with a small smile. Students were cheering and for a moment I felt as if nothing could touch me, like I was the most popular kid in school, like I had achieved respect at last. That was until I heard….

"We're missing a student! Violet? _VIOLET PARR WHERE ARE YOU_?" My form class teacher called out amongst the crowd of students, I saw Tony looking around and Jessica and Karen sniggering.

Just when things were going great… FML

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Next chappy is up as you can see. **

**I hope I did the form class thing okay for you American kids haha, over in Aus we call it homeclass but I figure it's all the same thing but formclass sounds a lot cooler lol **

**Anyway please review and submit ideas for next chapter. **

**Much appreciated xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_What is popular is not always right. What is right is not always popular._

* * *

Violet had a problem. In actuality she had several problems but her current predicament left no room for the others. She felt sick, not because of the flashing cameras and persistent questions but because of something else, worry. The situation was spiraling out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop her principal announcing a school wide man hunt or the media frenzy as reporters started changing their coverage from 'Super Teen Rescues School' to 'Possible Teenage Hostage/Missing Person'.

"Invisagirl are you going to help with the search?"

Violet sub consciously nodded her head at the question from one of the journalists and turned to walk off with the other students. "Great, I stick out like a sore thumb because of my bright uniform so there is no chance of running away to change, plus these kids would pick up on it" Violet thought as she stared at all the smaller children gazing at her in astonishment.

The one obviously condition to being a superhero was, of course, the deadly merchandise. Shirts, hats, gloves. Basically any house hold object could be turned into an Incredible family souvenir. This made it nearly impossible for anyone not to know who she was; no longer could she pass for some over obsessed Comic-Con fan in a homemade super hero outfit. Violet acknowledged random mutters of thanks from students as they ran past her. None was bothering to look for her, although at this point she wasn't surprised. Kids were running around having fun, even some of the teachers stood around idly chatting.

"Tony where the hell are you going?"

Violet snapped out of her reprieve and saw Tony jogging away from a football game and towards her. Unsure and a little depressed at the lack of effort made by others to search for her, Violet stopped walking and turned to face the object of her affections for the past 4 years. Tony was about a head taller than Violet and his normal cheerful expression was replaced by a worried look.

"Hey Invisagirl have you seen any sign of Violet yet?"

"No actually, I was just about to go and search for her like people are supposed to, apparently it's okay to leave a fourteen year old girl missing after a near high school massacre in favor of a football game" Violet said sarcastically. Tony, unsure of how to respond, gave a timid smile and started walking next to her.

"You know I never got to thank you for the other day, you know with Bomb Voyage. I hear he's been taken to some sort of nut house for super villains who think they're threatening" Tony cheerily said as he tried to make some sort of conversation with the teen super.

"Yeah I heard that as well, and you're welcome. Part of the job and all" Violet replied with a chuckle, channeling her alter ego's confidence.

"So, what's your relationship with this Violet girl then since you're the only one bothering to look for her?" Violet casually asked while feigning looking for herself, inside she was dying to know his answer. If this was anything like a movie, Tony would confess his feelings about her to her while not realizing it was in fact her that he was confessing to. She would reveal her identity and they would kiss and walk off into the sunset. She shook her head and snapped out of her clichéd Hollywood fantasy in time to hear Tony's response.

"I actually don't know her that well, she doesn't say much to me, let alone anyone. Jessica is constantly on her case, I really don't know how she puts up with her. She seems nice enough; I had a small conversation with her this morning, sort of. She doesn't deserve to be in this situation, that's why I'm looking for her"

Violet was speechless, sure it wasn't the romantic confession of his undying love but it proved he'd at least given her a second glance, she gave a small smile and nodded as they made their way through the school grounds.

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

Tony couldn't help but notice the teen super who had saved their lives, look with disgust at everyone not bothering to make an effort to search for... What was that girls name again, Violet? Yeah, that was it. He did want to search for her; really he did, but the guys on the football team insisted they get in some practice.

"Hey Captain, how about we get some practice in for the state championships coming up in a few weeks, since that Bomb Voyage guy destroyed the public field we haven't really played many games" Derrick called out across the field.

Derrick was Tony's best friend and vice-captain of the Westfield Warriors, he could be a little over the top sometimes but they'd known each other since preschool. Tony nodded and walked off towards the football field to rally his team but something made him stop and run towards the Invisagirl to help with the search.

He exchanged greetings with the super and began walking further into the school grounds to search; she queried him on his willingness to help whilst everyone else was goofing off and his relationship with Violet. He answered truthfully while a little uneasy at what her response to his answer would be, she smiled and seemed satisfied with his answer and continued searching.

"Where do you think we should try next?" Invisagirl called out, Tony had gone around the other side of the toilet block to search while Invisagirl scouted the surrounding area.

Tony was worried, what if they couldn't find her? Everyone avoided that Violet girl because she dressed in dark clothing and she got A's in most of her subjects. Tony didn't really see why people hated her; she wasn't anything special, she was just struggling to make it through high school like the rest of them. Jessica was especially vicious to her and when Tony asked why she had told him Violet was a no good slut, Tony didn't really believe that but he wasn't about to challenge Jessica, she could take away popularity as soon as she could make it.

In his first years of high school Tony wasn't popular; in fact he was bullied constantly by members of the football team. It wasn't until one day in PE when the class was made to do football drills that the coach noticed that Tony had a talent for the game. He was immediately made quarterback for the junior football team and won the respect and admiration of his peers. Now he's a senior and still remains quarterback but he was also elected captain of the senior football team. Football was his ticket to popularity, at first he didn't know how to act but under the 'guidance' of Jessica and the football team he was soon taught who to hang with and who not to. Tony didn't always agree with this class system but he sure didn't want to go back to being an outsider.

"Maybe over here…." Tony said as he came around from the toilet blocks to find Invisagirl nowhere to be found. "Hello? Invisagirl where are you, I thought we were searching for-

Suddenly Tony heard a noise in the bushes; he was still a little shaken up from the attack on the school and was worried it could be some more intruders, until he saw…

-Violet?"

* * *

**Violet's POV:**

Violet was in deep to say the least, a change from Invisagirl back to herself was needed ASAP to avoid being classified MIA and getting her parents involved in an already sticky situation. Touched by Tony's gallant gesture to help search for 'Violet' she didn't have time to enjoy it. She needed him out of sight so she could change and quickly think up a story for Invisagirl's quick getaway and her own safe return.

As the two teens walked further into the school grounds they came across a block of toilets, Tony led the way and both silently agreed that Tony would search behind the toilets and Invisagirl would scout in front. As soon as Tony disappeared Violet got to work, thank goodness she'd smuggled her civilian clothes out in a small discreet bag on her back. She quickly pulled on her dark grey Levis jeans and black hoodie over her super hero outfit. She ditched the mask and threw on her plain black sneakers in exchange for her super hero boots.

"Where do you think we should try next?" Violet called to Tony while running towards some nearby bushes. She decided that her plan was to make it look like Invisagirl had spotted 'missing Violet', ran off to find her then was called away on another mission and had to leave. She hid in the bushes to observe Tony coming out from behind the toilet block to find Invisagirl nowhere to be seen, he began to call out and Violet decided she should reveal herself.

"Violet?"

"Hi Tony"

"…. Umm are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay thanks, just a little bit shaken up from the whole experience"

"How'd you get out here?"

"I…"

Violet stopped, she hadn't thought about that. Tony took a couple of steps towards her and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright, I was scared to you know. We can't all be Invisagirl" Tony said calmly supporting Violet as they made their way back. "You didn't happen to see where she went did you?"

Violet mentally smirked at the irony of it all; here she was, getting all the attention from the most popular boy in school for two different identities. Both belonged to her but one was secret, too bad the secret one was the one everyone liked.

"Yes actually, she came and found me and directed me to the toilet block where you were, she said she was sorry she couldn't stay but got called away on an urgent mission" Violet said looking up at Tony praying that he would accept the story, something flashed in his eyes but he simply nodded and continued walking.

"Thank you."

Tony seemed to freeze and slowly turned his head, Violet was a few paces behind and gave him a very rare smile of hers and she never had much of a reason to smile at her peers but now was one of them.

"Thank you for helping Invisagirl search for me, I know she would have appreciated it and so do I." Tony mumbled a few incoherent words of 'That's okay' and waited until Violet had caught up to him before they both continued back to the oval. Violet couldn't help but feel on top of the world; finally she'd had a real conversation with Tony without having to be Invisagirl and he even had his arm around her!

"Tony! There you are we've been worried sick" came a snotty little voice; Violet recognized it immediately and began to inwardly cringe.

Jessica and her posse of friends came up to them just as they were reaching the oval; they were closely followed by Derrick and some members of the football team. Violet immediately retracted herself from Tony's arm and began to walk back by herself, she knew what was coming she just hoped she had time to get away. She felt Tony's gaze on her as she tried to make a discreet exit.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? Chasing after Invisagirl?" One of the football members teased and the rest sniggered, Derrick looked at his friend with concern. Jessica on the other hand let her eyes stray to Violet who was now trying to walk away.

"Tony, you found the lost little reject. You're so heroic although I would have left her there myself, it's really no big loss to anyone" Jessica said spitefully, Violet stopped and clenched her fists. She was waiting for some kind of defense from Tony, anything that would maybe give her hope that she had a chance with him, not Invisagirl, but her. The football team promptly yelled out "Waste of space" or "Loser". Jessica linked arms with Tony and they set off closely followed by Derrick, Jessica's posse and the football team. Jessica shouldered Violet hard causing her to fall to the ground, Tony didn't even look back.

It began to gently rain before cracks of lightning were heard and people began to run for cover. Violet sat there on the ground and let a few tears fall, it seemed like Tony wasn't the person she thought he was. He didn't even come to her defense when she needed it most.

It seemed like all everyone wanted was for her to disappear and Invisagirl to replace her, but no one apart from her family knew that they were one in the same.

* * *

**Hello everyone, **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and feedback, it's always great to know people love your stories and it motivates you more to write. **

**Credit must go to Samtastic who has collaborated with me on this chapter, giving me feedback and ideas to help unblock my writers block, you should check out Sam's profile and stories. **

**Thank you all so much and please enjoy this chapter, don't forget to let me know what you think xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Being a child superhero is hard to say the least. You have to learn to exercise self-control from an early age and no matter how hard the bully pulls your hair you can't punch them in the face with your super strength or freeze them in a huge glacier with a zap of your hands. _

_Naturally Dash never had this problem; he was considered 'normal' and would have most likely been the bully than the victim if the situation did arise._

_I was regarded as the odd child, my parents were very disappointed I wasn't a great social butterfly like Dash and even more disappointed that I'd rather read in a corner by myself than fight for dominance on the slippery slide. _

_Kids can sniff out a potential social outcast like police dogs can sniff out drugs at an airport, even back then I was something to be avoided._

* * *

Violet opted to walk home that afternoon.

She was numb from the verbal abuse and physical exhaustion and couldn't face the inquisition that was sure to come from her mother in the car, not to mention the teasing from Dash. Violet wasn't an optimist at the best of times, and really who could blame her? Nerves crept up upon her as she neared her street.

"What will they say? What will they think?"

The two questions that raced through her mind, playing out different scenarios and reactions to what she'd done. "Maybe they'll be angry I didn't call for assistance, I mean the button was right there on my uniform, it's not like I had an excuse or anything?" the teen super wondered out loud. Violet arrived home and noticed her father's car in the driveway and immediately panicked, her Dad was never home early from work. Deciding to come back later, Violet turned to walk away.

"Violet. Inside. Now."

Mr. Incredible was standing in the doorway with a stern look on his face, Violet had seen this look once before and new that the reaction was not going to be positive. She hung her head and walked into the house where Helen, Dash and Jack-Jack were all seated around the kitchen table. Violet took her place at the end of the table and Bob sat at the head. The silence was deafening until Helen cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Bob.

"Right, Violet we need to talk to you about an incident that occurred today" Dash turned towards his sister with a smug smirk. "Oh yeah she's in big trouble" he thought as Violet shot him a dirty look. "We just wanted to say that… honey you were wonderful!" Violet looked gob smacked, Dash's eyes burned with a jealousy that he'd never experienced before and Jack-Jack proceeded to clap like a maniac before catching fire.

"W-What? I thought you'd be angry or upset that I didn't call for assistance" Helen and Bob smiled encouraging at their shy daughter.

"Not at all Violet, this shows us that you're capable of handling yourself in a fight without the need for back up. This also means that you're independent, intelligent and able to conceal your identity which is very important for a superhero" Violet gave a small smile and decided to enjoy this rare moment of parental approval, Dash sulked at the thought of his sister getting more attention than him but a small part of him way deep down was secretly pleased for her. Violet felt happy which wasn't a common emotion for her, when she went to bed that night she fell asleep feeling like everything was right with the world.

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

_(Authors Note: Tony's viewpoint will be taken from the arrival of Jessica, Derrick and the football team from Chapter 6)_

There was something.

Something she wasn't telling me I could feel it, something that she so desperately wanted to scream at someone.

I was at a loss to figure out what it was, her eyes pleaded with me to accept her story and I did. I decided to support her walking back to the oval; I mean who knows what she just went through? Suddenly I felt her remove herself from my grasp and begin walking at a faster pace, this confused me- girls always pull at my clothes and try and get my attention every day but not her. Then I noticed what made her bid a hasty retreat.

It was Jessica. She is kind of possessive and she has a crush on me, although it's more like the crazy freaky 'if you look at my guy I'm going to kill you just by looking at you' crush. Yeah she has a thing for me… ok; EVERY girl has a thing for me but when Jessica showed up they all backed off running like their lives depended on it. Apparently she had told everyone I was HER guy. Being popular and athletic and good looking means that I don't exactly get to choose who I want to be with, everyone knows that the Queen Bee of the school is supposed to go out with the best looking guy. This means that Jessica and I were viewed as a couple from the student body's viewpoint; however it wasn't a mutual decision.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Violet walking away I noticed my best friend Derrick and the rest of the football team accompanying Jessica and her posse; this wasn't going to be good. Jessica came up to me and started a faux speech about how she was so worried about me but my eyes were focused on Violet who had come to a standstill with fists clenched due to Jessica's remark about 'leaving the lost little reject".

I could feel Derrick's concerned eyes watching me as the football team began to yell out "Waste of Space" and "Loser". My instincts told me I needed to protect this girl from these harsh comments she didn't deserve, my knuckles turned a stark white in contrast with my tanned skin. I was ready to beat the crap out of the next person who yelled out anything when Jessica linked her arm with mine and forcibly lead me away.

We passed Violet on the way and Jessica shoved her in the shoulder, her raven colored hair obscured my view of her face but I could hear muffled sobs, I felt extremely guilty and cast my eyes towards the ground. I know most people would call me a coward and say I should have defended her but they wouldn't understand the power Jessica holds over this school, not many people do.

Jessica has the power to ruin your life with one disapproving comment, you could be the strongest guy/girl in the world but no one has challenged her authority since kindergarten.

Here at West View high, Jessica's word was law.

* * *

**Jessica's POV:**

Popularity:

It's a matter of life and death.

Social life and death that is and let's face it, some were born naturally popular. I am an NP (natural popular) and have been since kindergarten, the girls that follow me around including my best friend Karen are AP (associate popular) which basically means that they're popular because they hang out with me. I run this school, I'm the Queen Bee and proud of it. One word from me could either make you or break you and once I decide your social level you're stuck with that for the rest of high school.

Of course every Queen needs a King to rule by her side and that King was Tony Rydinger. Tony was an NP to some extent but football sealed the deal. I mean really, who else he would end up with? I am the only girl in the school with _more_ than enough credit to uphold both our reps. With Tony by my side I am a shoe in for Homecoming Queen. If you wanted to be a geeky loser nerd about it then we aren't officially together but it's pretty much already been decided by myself and the rest of the student body. There are tons of teen rom coms which clearly depict the most popular guy dating the most popular girl, its basic biology not that I'd ever take that geeky subject.

Speaking of geeks, to me every girl is a threat- popular or not. It's my job to make sure that no girl gets between me and my man! That crown is as good as mine and every girl is a temptation to Tony in the sense that every conversation, every lab partner, every class project with any female is a potential disaster.

Violet Parr put herself in a situation where drastic action was called for and I was more than willing to take that action, after all she was destined to be a loser anyway. I was just…. helping the process along.

* * *

_**Flashback: Violet's First Day at West Field **_

_Violet approached the doors of her new high school with a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. This was her third school due to the Super Relocation Program. She arrived at the office and received her timetable and locker number and combo. _

"_Hmm locker 36, I wonder where that could be?" Violet looked around, students were looking at her but the glances were harmless recognition of a new student. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a very good looking boy smiling at her, he seemed about her age. _

"_Hi I'm Tony and I'm guessing from that confused and intimidated expression on your face that you're new here" Violet smiled and nodded, pink lightly dusting her cheeks._

_Tony took it upon himself to help her, as they went to find her locker he chatted about the different clubs and sports they had on offer. He also looked at her timetable, pointing out the quickest routes to each of her classes and she discovered he was in her English and History class. _

_Tony had even offered her a place at his table at lunch, Violet was amazed and shocked that someone could be this nice to her. She looked around at the other students whose expressions spoke warning and fear and pity. It didn't make sense, Tony was obviously very popular but he was also extremely nice, what could they be scared of?_

_Suddenly Violet felt herself being pushed forwards hard in Tony's direction. She fell on top of him and he hissed in pain. Violet quickly got up and nervously mumbled "Are you okay?" She reached down to offer Tony a hand up but is pushed aside by a blonde Barbie clone wearing a smirk which quickly morphed into a face of concern at the sight of Tony in pain. _

"_Omigosh! Tony are you okay?" The girl helped Tony to his feet with the help of another boy wearing a football jersey. "Aw shit dude, it looks like you've sprained your wrist" the boy comments, examining his Tony's arm. The girl immediately turned toward Violet with a vicious glare. _

"_Look what you've done you selfish little slut. You've injured my boyfriend not to mention the star quarterback for our football team. Did you honestly think a bitch like you could fit in here?" Tony mumbled something but the girl dismissed it quickly. The boy in the football jersey nodded, "Jessica is right, man you're not going to be able to play for a while". _

_Violet felt tears well up in her eyes as she made for the door; the students who had gathered around began to yell insults after her. Jessica smirked as she and Derrick helped Tony to the nurse's office, no one got between her, Tony and that shiny crown. _

* * *

**Violet's POV:**

School resumed the next day although tension from yesterday's previous events still hung in the air. Violet sighed as she retrieved her books for History from her locker. Yesterday she'd been the hero, savior of all the students and staff. That had passed as quickly as it had come and she was still Violet Parr, friendless teen outcast struggling to fit in.

Jessica and her crew strutted down the school halls like they did every morning. Make up done to perfection, easily flirting with the football guys and glaring at the unpopular girls. They sucked everyone in behind them like some super popular undertow. Violet shut her locker and came face to face with the Bitch Queen herself.

"Listen here Violet, I don't know who deluded you into thinking you still have a chance with Tony but if you haven't noticed we're together and have been since the day you showed up here. You need to back the fuck off and leave him alone; honestly did you think you could make him-

"Jessica you're right. I have no chance with Tony what so ever. I'm not pretty or popular and I have nothing to offer him. I'm going to leave him alone now, he's all yours. His actions yesterday proved without a doubt that he's your man and I have no business with you or him." Violet said before choking back a sob and walking to homeroom.

Violet sat at the back of the class nearest to the window, Jessica entered and smirked in her direction before nodding her head as a sign of a deal sealed. The teen super sighed and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, Violet knew what she said was true but she couldn't extinguish the hope in her heart that someday Tony would see past the social stigma that Jessica had placed on her. She was drawn out of her thoughts with the entrance of her form room teacher Mrs. Williams.

"Well everyone yesterday's events were pretty spooky weren't they…." Violet zoned out again, the other students had forgotten the events of yesterday and were chatting amongst themselves. Mrs. Williams screamed at the top of her lungs to get the classes attention.

"Now please welcome our new student, Kari McKeen"

* * *

**Hello again everyone!**

**Once again credit must go to Samtastic for unblocking my writers block with some new and fresh ideas. Check out Sam's profile and excellent stories!**

**I encourage all of you to give feedback (good or bad) on the story so far and provide any ideas for the next chapters! R&R **

**Love: Bassistsunited xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

_**With the birds I'll share this lonely view**_

Scar Tissue

Red Hot Chili Peppers

* * *

**Kari's POV: **

_(The day before she starts at West Field High) _

Kari was moving to a new school yet again. With her parents constantly fighting about financial troubles she couldn't understand how they managed to afford to move so frequently. Kari stood in front of her old house and sighed, her mother rushed around moving boxes into Uncle John's delivery truck. Her father was on the phone to his new boss at West Field. He was promising to start straight away and work long hours to earn his place at the company. Both rushed past her without a word, she decided it was best to go and wait in the car or she might be left behind.

Kari massaged her temples as she felt another headache coming on; this meant she would see even less of her father than she did already. Kari always felt like an outsider, at school and at home. Her parents barely acknowledged her existence, except for when she got into trouble. She was treated the same as a household pet, her parents bothered to feed her 3 times a day and she'd cop an earful if she misbehaved at school but that was as far as the 'parenting love' went.

She wasn't a misfit, however. She didn't rebel at school in order to gain attention from her parents, Kari was a high achiever and put all her stress and worry and anger and frustration into churning out good grades to try and get _some_ reaction from her parents. No the 'trouble' she kept getting into was cause by _**them**_…

The Popular People.

Because of her high achievement and general 'Geeky Aura' (as the leader Tegan called it), Kari didn't have many friends, she had a best friend once but she left to join Tegan and her group of Harpy Skanks. Kari looked out of the car window at her parents who were fighting again.

"Maybe this time will be different. Maybe I'll finally go to a decent school with nice students where they'll be no social stigmas and everyone will be friends with everyone else" Kari snorted at her own naivety.

"Yeah right, like that'll ever happen"

* * *

**Violet's POV: **

_(From Kari's entry at the end of Chapter 7)_

"Please welcome our new student, Kari McKeen"

Violet lifted her head; there hadn't been a new student in their grade since her own transfer that ended in humiliation and her dramatic exile into social Siberia. "First impressions count" Violet mused as she observed Kari who was fidgeting and looking nervous. She wasn't wearing a lot of make up to the point where she looked like an orange, she wasn't overly pretty but then again she wasn't ugly. She was average.

"Okay Miss McKeen why don't you take a seat up the back next to Miss Parr" Mrs. Williams said before turning to shout at some rowdy boys in the front row.

Violet noticed that Jessica had skipped out on homeroom today, probably to re-apply her make up before first period, Kari was lucky in that sense, but Jessica couldn't be avoided for a whole day. No one slipped past her without their social brand. Violet heard the chair squeak and Kari sit down beside her; suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi there, I'm Kari. I was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Jones's history class is." Violet was somewhat astonished at the willingness of this new girl to try and make friends. She on the other hand had kept her head down the first day and barely spoke to anyone. Violet snuck a glance at Kari through her curtain of hair; she was smiling expectantly and waiting for an answer.

"Well I might as well enjoy having someone speak to me for once, until her social status is decided" Violet thought as she brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave Kari a small smile. "Room 509, I have history next so I can show you if you'd like"

Kari nodded and turned to observe the rest of the class. Violet sat in the comfortable silence, doodling in her book happy to have someone sitting beside her instead of being the only one in the class sitting alone. The bell rang and students slowly made their way to the door, Kari stood up and waited for Violet to gather her things before they headed off towards their history class.

"So umm where did you move here from?" Violet said she wasn't the best at small talk. Kari proceeded to talk about her old town, she chatted happily and Violet felt comfortable in just listening and nodding where required. It was weird having someone walking next to her when people usually parted like the Red Sea when she'd walk down the hall (and not in a good way). Students were giving the pair strange looks and began to whisper about the new found friendship.

"I wonder what Jessica will think about this?" Violet's ears pricked up at one girl's comment. She hadn't considered Jessica's reaction to her having a companion of some sort. Violet brushed it aside for the moment; surely with her promise to leave Tony alone Jessica would cut her some slack. Kari, to her credit, ignored all the whispers and stares and continued to chat about her town and their various events. The girls arrived at their history class and Kari introduced herself to the teacher before both took their seats at the back.

Kari wasn't that great at history and found the subject a little challenging especially when it came to constructing research journals. Violet copied down the title of today's lesson in her note book: 'Studies of Power and Influential Leaders in History'. Funnily enough it made her think of Jessica and her control over the student body; Violet was always top of the class in history, she never bragged about once.

"Who is _that_?"

Violet was drawn out of her thoughts by Kari's question. Her eyes followed Kari's to the entrance of the classroom where Tony Rydinger stood. Violet immediately dropped her gaze and began to take notes on all the influential leaders of history they'd learnt about.

"Wow he is seriously hot-" Violet clamped her hand down over Kari's mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. Kari shot her a confused look and Violet lifted her hand. "What's the matter Violet? Is he your boyfriend?" Kari asked with an amused smirk.

"You can't say stuff like that, and no he isn't." Violet said in hushed whispers as more students began filling in. Tony looked in Violet's direction before taking his seat; Kari looked from Tony to Violet.

"Ahh, so he's your _secret_ boyfriend. There is no need to be ashamed…" Violet's eyes filled with panic. "No! Kari you really need to be quiet, Jessica has spies everywhere! Look I'll explain after class okay?"  
Kari nodded still confused but Mr. Jones was ready to begin the lesson. "Okay everyone today we're going to be learning about Power and how influential leaders over historical periods of time have learnt how to control power"

"Basically there are three levels of power: Physical, Social, and Intellectual. Firstly let's talk about Physical Power" Mr. Jones put a picture up on the screen of a guy on steroids, muscles bulging everywhere. A few students laughed and some looked disgusted.

"Physical power is gaining power through the application of force. This is considered to be the only true source of power by many historians and political philosophers" Violet immediately thought of the school football team and how some of the bigger guys used the threat of force to get what they wanted.

"Next is of course Social power. Social strength is when individuals are controlled by a 'popular' leader who plays on human emotions to get results and social loyalty." The next image to appear was a stereotypical blonde Barbie with hundreds of people behind her, Kari was beyond confused at this point.

"Lastly there is Intellectual power. This gained by the individual through the demonstration of ability and intelligence in rule. This is the rarest method of attaining power and depends on other intellectuals choosing to give power to a fellow intellectual as a leader."

Mr. Jones then went over the leaders who had implemented each type of power and how effective this was to their specific time period. Violet wasn't stupid and could draw the parallels from current social stereo types to this particular history lesson, but by the vacant look on Kari's face she could tell that not everyone had been successful in that respect.

The bell rang to signal the end of first period and students rushed to grab their things, ignoring Mr. Jones's futile attempts to set homework. Violet simply smiled and made sure to copy down the homework task, Kari did the same and with that the two girls left the room under the approving eye of Mr. Jones who was glad to see his top student had finally found a friend. The bell for second period went and Kari and Violet had separate classes although both were just down the hall from the other. The bell rang to signal the end of second period and the beginning of lunch… Violet's least favorite event of the day.

The cafeteria reinforced Jessica's social hierarchy; everyone knew who they could and couldn't sit with and where their table was. Violet's table was right near the group of trash cans and many students took pleasure in throwing their lunch across the room to try and get it in the bin, either on purpose or accidentally Violet was hit with mash potatoes, pizza and mystery meatloaf at least once a day. Today however, she would not be the only one covered in cafeteria food. Kari looked apprehensive as she followed Violet across the room to their designated table.

"Um Violet, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Violet turned around and came face to face with Tony Rydinger. She could feel Kari's stare burning a hole in the side of her face. People began to whisper once again, Tony never addressed anyone outside his own friendship group. Violet looked at her sneakers, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile Tony shifted his weight from side to side looking very uncomfortable. Violet was about say yes when she remembered the promise she made to Jessica.

"Sorry Tony but I'm busy showing Kari around today" Tony was dumbstruck; he'd never been turned down, especially by a girl. But Violet shook it off and ignored the stares from everyone as she dragged Kari by the wrist towards their table. "Wow, that was kind of harsh… especially to your boyfriend" Kari said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Violet rolled her eyes as both girls took their seats and the topic of conversation changed.

"History was so confusing! I don't understand a thing about those types of power; I mean it's not really relevant today is it?" Violet looked up from her 'Chicken Surprise' and gave Kari a small smile. "Yeah it is actually, I could give you an example if you'd like?" "That would be great" Kari said before biting into her hamburger.

"Okay so the first type of power was physical power, right? Well who in this room is the biggest and strongest?" Kari looked around and spotted a table full of big, tough rowdy boys. "Those guys" she said pointing. Violet nodded, "Yeah the jocks impose their physical strength and threat of violence on the student body to get what they want. That's physical power at its most basic form"

Suddenly the whole cafeteria went from noisy pubescent screeching to deadly silent. Jessica and her followers strut into the lunch room like they're on the catwalk for a huge fashion show. Jessica surveyed the room; students who were high enough on the social scale received a nod and a small wave of the hand. Kari stared gob smacked

"That's Jessica the ruler of West Field High, decider of social status and destroyer of dreams" Violet said as the Queen Bee and her gang took their places at the best table in the room. Slowly the chatter returned to normal and suddenly the power structure ideology made sense to Kari. "So Jessica and her friends would be a great example of social power?" Violet nodded.

"You were wondering about Tony? Well Tony is Jessica's, no other girl can go near him popular or not. Plus I made her a promise that I would stay right away from him… not that I have a chance anyway" Kari looked at her new friend who was obviously upset at this arrangement. "Why did you have to make that promise and no one else?"

"Jessica has had it in for me since my first day at West Field. She pushed me into Tony, he sprained his wrist and everyone hated me because I had injured their star quarter back right before a big game plus they thought I was forcing myself onto Tony. She refuses to let anyone near Tony but she especially enjoys tormenting me. It's how it has always been." Violet finished sadly. "Oh, I'm really sorry about all that teasing with Tony, I've been in a similar situation don't worry." Kari said in response, picking up her hamburger which looked like it had been made by monkeys on drugs.

"Look Kari, Jessica hasn't met you yet so your social status is undecided. I'm not exactly the best person to be hanging around if you want popularity so I won't be offended if you go and look for some other people to sit with… You don't have to be nice and friendly just because some teacher told you to"

Kari sat back in her seat and looked at the dark haired girl. She couldn't really blame her for voicing her thoughts, "Going through high school without friends is tough and here I am being nice and friendly when she's been in social Siberia for years … I felt exactly the same when Daphne first became friends with me…" Kari mused.

"Violet I understand why you might be a bit apprehensive but trust me, no teacher put me up to this or any student. I really don't care what social category I get put into, I like you and I think we could be really good friends if you're willing to give it a try" Kari smiled at Violet who smiled back and with that mutual understanding the girls shook hands and finished their lunch.

* * *

**Jessica's POV:**

Lunch is my favorite part of the day. Not only am I finally away from those horrifically boring teachers but the lunch room reinforces my popularity. I always make sure to enter the room last with Karen and the girls following a few feet behind me. It also gives me a chance to catch up on the morning gossip.

This morning's topic of conversation was the hottest shades of lip gloss and cute guys. "Lisa who do you think is the cutest in our grade? Apart from Tony of course" Karen asked sneaking a look in my direction; I gave her my okay nod of approval.

"Chris, he's so yummy with his floppy emo hair and guitar" Lisa sighed dreamily before turning to Krystal to ask the same question. I tuned out at this point, my answer was of course Tony no one could beat his piercing blue eyes and muscular arms… I was getting bored of the subject and decided we needed a change.

"I think mango is so in this season for lip gloss flavors. Strawberry is for fugly girls who have no taste don't you think?" I said. The girls didn't reply as fast as I expected, in fact they weren't even listening at all. God they're so stupid with their short attention spans. I clicked my fingers impatiently.

"Helllooooo, most popular one in the group talking… Seriously... LISTEN TO ME!" I half screamed. What was so fascinating that the attention was drawn away from me? "Jessica you're not going to happy, look which freak show found a friend" Karen said. I followed her gaze and my eyes saw something that made me want to vomit all over my Prada backpack. Freaky little reject goth girl Violet Parr was sitting at her dumpster table but with some new girl.

"Hmm that's funny, I don't remember permitting the social retards to make friends" I said angrily. "I think the girl she's sitting with is named Kari" Lisa spoke up. I gave Krystal _the_ look and she quickly pulled out a pink note book from her bag. "Well you know what they say, rejects of a feather flock together." I said as Krystal wrote the Kari girls name under Violet's. The girls quickly resumed their discussion but I wasn't listening.

I noticed a couple of girls sitting in front of a table which said 'Class President Sign Up" I swiftly got up and walked over to the table with my lucky fluffy pink pen in hand.

"Well Violet, I can't imagine who wouldn't want you to win.."

* * *

**Hi again everyone!**

**Thanks for all your reviews and feedback. I've been trying to update as fast as possible. Thanks to Samtastics contribution to this story with our constant chats it enables me to give you guys chapters full of great ideas!**

**Anyway I would appreciate if you guys would read AND review! Positive and Negative feedback is welcome!**

**Thanks for being so supportive of my story, means a lot :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_You were born an original, don't die a copy_

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

I walked into first period history with a few things on my mind, mainly Violet. I felt terrible about what Jessica and the football guys had said to her, what they had called her. "Waste of space" No one is a waste of space.

I glanced in Violet's direction; she looked up at me before quickly putting her head down and started writing in her note book. She was obviously avoiding me and I couldn't blame her. I looked up at the clock, we still had a couple of minutes before class began so I thought of something I'd been pondering since yesterday: Violet was the only one missing after the attack, and when I tried to find her, she'd just shown up almost out of nowhere. I hadn't thought to ask her where she had been. Maybe there were more of those guys patrolling the school and had grabbed her?

That thought kept my mind occupied through the first 2 periods, finally the bell rang to signal it was time for lunch. The football team occupied their own table and as captain it was my job to make sure no one else sat at that table, to be honest I didn't think it was fair but apparently it had been tradition that only football players could sit at that table. As I was walking towards my seat, I saw Violet and some new girl walking towards their assigned table which was the worst in the lunchroom. I HAD to talk to her about yesterday, apologize for not defending her from Jessica's insults and find out where she had gone when the school had been held hostage.

I walked up behind her and said, "Violet I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She turned around and looked completely shocked and a small gasp escaped her throat. I took a mental note that practically everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us. It was uncouth for a football player to be talking to a 'loser' like Violet according to Jessica's law. I felt the nerves creeping up my legs and shifted my weight between my legs.

"Sorry Tony but I'm busy showing Kari around today"

With that she swiftly turned around and grabbed Kari by the wrist and walked off. I was dumbfounded... a girl just said she didn't want to talk to me… a GIRL! No girl has ever said that to me, they normally go all gushy and squeal and do whatever I want. I'm not vain; I don't think the world revolves around me. But I had just been rejected by a girl, who wasn't even popular. It made no sense.

I walked back to my assigned table feeling slightly embarrassed and confused. The boys had gathered by now and had obviously heard the exchange and were trying their best to look busy or pretend like they hadn't heard. As soon as I sat down the questions started coming. "Why were you talking to that loser?" "Did you make her do your homework? Good job dude"

"I was just asking her about a topic we covered in history that I didn't understand and if she'd have the time to tutor me over the weekend?" The boys nodded and conversation returned to normal, the lie was pretty decent and believable, after all Violet was top of the class in history so it made sense for me to ask her for help. I could see Derrick shooting me a confused and worried look, of course he could see past that lie he was my best friend. I smiled at him and threw myself into the conversation with the rest of my team. One thing I know for certain is:

Violet obviously isn't a normal girl.

* * *

**Violet's POV:**

Lunch went by quickly. Because of Kari's constant chatter and company, Violet didn't spend quite as much time pondering about what she'd done to Tony but standing at her locker now she'd had time to think it over. "God I was a jerk, but there was nothing I could do… Jessica would have killed me." She thought as she rested her head against the cool metal door of her overly stuffed locker.

Violet decided to brave the onslaught of paper and try to find the familiar weight of her Chemistry book. Kari had gone to Biology but not before she and Violet had traded phone numbers, sealing their friendship. Violet looked up in time to see Tony walk straight past her down the corridor, normally he'd nod in her direction or smile or give a small wave, but now she didn't even get that.

"Attention all students, we are now happy to announce all the nominees for Class President" Violet secured her Chemistry textbook and shut the door to her locker. Class President was just another way for people like Jessica to rule the school, in fact Violet was almost certain she had been class president last year.

"And the nominees are: Hannah Austen, Rupert McCall, Christopher Scott…." The announcer continued to go through a list of names that didn't surprise Violet, some geeks a few football players and a couple of the girls who were acquaintances of Jessica. Some students were cheering when their names were called and hugged their friends in celebration. Violet continued on her way to chemistry class, trying to push through the large group of people who had gathered around the only speaker in the hall, waiting to hear the final name called.

"Last but not least, Violet Parr. Students are encouraged to start their campaign as soon as possible…." The announcer continued to talk but Violet wasn't listening anymore, they'd called her name and she hadn't even nominated herself so… who had? The nominations had been running during the past three days at lunch time, it couldn't have been Kari as she'd only just arrived today and stayed with Violet the entire lunch break.

"Violet, heard the good news. You must be so thrilled; I'm sure everyone will vote for you"

Jessica made her way through the cluster of students who were now excitedly discussing the nominees. Karen and her gang formed some sort of protective barrier around Jessica so as to shield her from the germs of unpopular people.

"Okay idiots, announcement is over- don't you all have to like be somewhere?" Jessica said, clearly agitated at the thought of being around people who weren't as cool as her, with a quick word to Karen the gang dispersed along with the students.

"You know- I don't remember permitting you to make friends, let alone talk to my boyfriend in the cafeteria" Jessica hissed, Violet took a step back and was stuck between the lockers and Jessica.

"I heard you threw yourself on him but I dismissed that as a rumour, after all why would you? You have way too much to lose! Well hopefully this nomination will remind you just how miserable I can make your life if you don't stick to your word."

"I didn't talk to Tony h-he's been trying to talk to me, I don't know why b-but I've kept my promise. Why did you nominate me for class president? N-no one, except for maybe Kari would vote for me, how could this possibly make my life any worse?" Violet said trying to defend herself.

"Well… let's just say I think you've got what it takes" Jessica said with an evil smirk as she started to walk away before stopping. "Oh and you had better not drop out if you know what's good for you. As for that Kari girl- there is really no point, she's already socially doomed... It's just a matter of time."

"Why can't I have ONE friend? If she's already a social outcast what does it matter if I'm friends with her? I already swore to you I'd leave Tony alone and Kari knows that he's yours. Please" Violet said quietly. Jessica turned around and smirked at Violet's pathetic speech.

"I. Don't. Care. Violet, sweetie, I was put on this earth for 3 reasons: To be adored by all the pathetic students in this school, to be Tony Rydinger's girlfriend and to make your life a living hell. Now letting you have a friend would mean you'd be happy and we simply can't have that." Jessica finished with a glare. A wave of feedback crackled through the speakers in anticipation of an announcement.

"Would Violet Parr please report to the guidance office- Violet Parr to the guidance office please?"

"Good luck with your campaign" Jessica called over her shoulder as she strutted down the hall leaving Violet all alone.

* * *

Mr Perkins was a dumpy sort of fellow with little or no social life. He was a bachelor at the tender age of 51 with no real prospects and preferred to spend his time getting swept up in the drama that was high school life. He would comfort the poor girls who cried, all the while taking notes like; "Brad slept with Angela- Christy upset and vowing revenge in the form of slashing Angela's tires on her brand new Porsche' "

Instead of reporting this as he probably should have, Mr Perkin preferred to feed off the drama and was writing a script for a soap opera based on all the stories he heard from the unsuspecting students at West Field High. Every time a student either came or was called in there would be a dramatic plot twist. Although very unprofessional Violet doubted most of the students would mind and would in actuality watch the soapy and point out their contributions to anyone who was foolish enough to listen.

Violet was now ready to enter her story into the Mr Perkins soap opera but she didn't exactly book a session, come to think of it she'd been so consumed by all her thoughts about Tony and Jessica's threats that she hadn't really stopped to think why she was standing outside the guidance counsellor's office in the first place, she turned to walk away when suddenly the door opened.

"Ahh Miss Valet Parr" Violet looked up to see the man in question. "It's Violet actually…" She said as she followed him into the small office, huge posters bearing cheesy lines such as 'Hang in There' and 'Be Yourself' adorned the walls. Perkin's desk was covered in signed photos of all his favourite soapy actors whom he had stalked down until they submitted into giving him an autograph.

"Miss Parr, you're probably wondering why I called you in here. Never fear you are not in trouble but rather this is a celebration!" Violet looked sceptically at Perkins who was looking at a piece of paper with a list of names. "It has come to my attention that you have nominated yourself for Class President, this is a huge leap in your self-confidence and an achievement that requires a great deal of congratulations!"

"But, I didn't nominate myself-I don't want to be Class President at all!" Violet half screamed in frustration, of course Jessica knew they play on effect this would have. Mr Perkins nodded, "Well then you are very lucky to have a friend like Jessica, she insisted I try to convince you not to pull out. She seemed determined to help your personal growth and confidence. I can't help you Violet if you won't help yourself"

Violet was stunned. Jessica even had her claws in the teaching staff, with her false smile and pretend nice demeanour she was the darling of every staff member. "Jessica? You've got to be kidding me! SHE TOURTURES ME, SHE HATES ME! SHE'S DOING THIS SO I'LL BE HATED AND RIDICULED BY EVERYONE!" Violet yelled and ran out of the guidance office. She tore down the corridor towards the nurse's office. Mr Perkins was yelling after her but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. Jessica was ruining her life.

She slowed down to a walk and made herself look pale and sickly before walking into the nurses office to be greeted by Mrs Taylor, the nurse on duty. Violet sat there as Mrs Taylor gave her a once over before calling Helen Parr to come and collect her daughter from school.

* * *

Helen just made it to the phone; she was busy giving Jack-Jack lessons on how to control his erratic powers. It was getting harder and harder to explain to the kindergarten teacher why every time Jack-Jack came back from lunch his clothes were burnt, not to mention the other children saying they saw him light on fire.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs Parr, this is Isabel Taylor calling from West Field High, I have your daughter Violet up at the sick bay at the moment and she's not looking well the poor dear. Are you available to come and collect her from the front office?"

"Oh my, she was fine when we left for school this morning. Yes I am available to collect her, okay then I'll see you when I get there. Bye" Helen hung up the phone and went to grab Jack-Jack out of the training room which was disguised as a basement to avoid suspicion from the rest of the neighbourhood. As she took the car keys off the hook she hoped nothing was wrong, Violet didn't get sick very often due to the fact that she was on a strict training schedule plus she ate healthily. Helen parked her car and walked in to the front office to see her daughter as white as a ghost.

"Violet! Honey you look terrible, come on we'll get you home and in bed" Violet looked up to see her mother approaching, she was grateful for the chance to escape from school and Jessica. Helen opened the passenger door for Violet and she sat inside. One giant smile spread across her face and she quickly tried to hide it, sadly it wasn't quick enough.

"You know I don't think you're meant to smile like that if you're sick" Helen said in an annoyed tone. Violet shrunk back into the seat expecting her mother to send her straight back into school. Instead Helen started the car and began driving towards Violet's favourite ice creamery.

"Mum, I'm sorry I'm not really sick. You can drop me back to school if you want" Helen nodded, somewhat pleased at her daughter's honestly. Jack-Jack let out a series of baby gurgles and Violet reached around from the passenger seat to give him a pat on the head. "Well I knew you weren't really sick from the start, Vi you're on such a strict training schedule and you always eat the right foods so there is no time for you to get sick" Helen joked as she pulled up outside the ice cream shop.

"Oh don't look so shocked Vi, Dash has informed me about your trips here on a Friday afternoon in one of his many failed attempts to get you in trouble, let's grab a sundae my treat" Helen said as she unclipped Jack-Jack from his baby capsule. Violet took Jack-Jack and sat down in a quiet booth in the corner. Helen came back from the register with two chocolate sundaes and a small dish of ice-cream for Jack-Jack.

"Now, I think we need to talk about what made you fake sick today" Helen said as she began spooning ice-cream into Jack-Jacks awaiting mouth. Violet mixed the hot fudge through her sundae and decided to tell her mother, not about Jessica, but about the whole nomination for class president.

"I've been nominated for Class President" Violet said quietly. "Sweetie that's great!" Helen said with a mouthful of sundae. "No, mum it's not! I don't want to be Class President" Helen looked at her shy daughter; this was a blessing in disguise for the teen. Being class president would surely get her out of her shell and help her confidence. Helen decided she'd save that thought for later.

"No one can make you do anything you don't want to sweetie, I think you should do it but no one is going to force you into being Class President" Violet nodded and felt thankful that her mother understood. What she didn't see were Helen's fingers crossed under the table.

* * *

**Mr Perkins POV:**

That Valet was a strange girl; I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want the chance to be class president. I will write her into my script regardless, her frantic outburst and run down the hallway will fit perfectly in the next two scenes. A girl like that needs a chance to shine and since I can't force her to run for president the least I can do is give her a part in my show.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door; it was after school hours so it couldn't be a student. I opened the door to find a rather buff looking blonde male and a very skinny brown haired woman.

"Can I help you?" I asked, impatient to get back to my script writing. "Yes, I believe you spoke with our daughter Violet today" the blonde man said before stepping intimidatingly into my office.

"NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE; I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TO HOLLYWOOD OR PUBLISHED MY SOAP OPERA!" I screamed in sheer fright whilst shielding my face from an impending blow. I was never one for strength in confrontations. When I felt no blow I looked up to find the woman staring at me with a strange expression. The man rolled his eyes. I brushed myself off and gestured for them to take a seat.

"Anyway, we heard you talked to Violet today about her nomination for class president" The woman said. "Yeah, look lady your daughter said she didn't want to run, I didn't pressure her or whatever. Got a problem, take it up with the school?" The blonde muscle guy proceeded to glare in my direction.

"No that's just it, we want you to make it so all the nominees can't pull out" I nearly spit out a pretzel I had been chewing on. "Wait so you want to force your daughter into this?" The woman sighed and turned to her husband.

"We know Violet needs something like this to boost her confidence and we know she won't do it willingly so as her parents we have to step in" I nodded chewing on yet another pretzel, this would actually make for an interesting plot twist.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Parr you've got yourself a deal, as of tomorrow all nominees including Violet must run for Class President or they will lose credit for the semester"

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Woah over 40 reviews! Thank you all so much for following this story and putting up with my slow updating. I had a review from someone who I couldn't message back who asked me to tone it down on the Violet bashing a bit, I've taken this on board and hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. The next couple of chapters will be focused around Kari's storyline a bit. **

**Thanks as usual to Samtastic for his ideas and thoughts.**

**Make sure to R&R. Feel free to contribute ideas for future chapters. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, **

**This is going to be my filler chapter. Basically I'm going to get to the really awesome super hero fighting and other interesting plot twists in the next two chapters. This is just a filler to wrap up the info from the last chapter and tie off any lose ends that need to be tied off. **

**Enjoy and remember to R&R**

* * *

_We all know and struggle with some loneliness_

_-Happiness Loves Company _

_Red Hot Chili Peppers _

* * *

Everyone knows it.

That feeling when you wake up in the morning.

When your brain hasn't yet processed its first thoughts of the day and your eyes are adjusting to the bright light streaming in from the window.

For one moment you are in pure thoughtless bliss, you don't remember anything about the previous day, or the day before that or that.

Maybe you've forgotten you have an exam today that you haven't studied for, or perhaps you have forgotten that you're in a particularly nasty fight with a close friend.

Or maybe you've forgotten that you've been nominated by your arch enemy to run for Class President and made a deal with said enemy that you wouldn't speak to the cutest guy in school who actually wants to talk to you... YOU of all people!

For Violet this pure thoughtless bliss lasted all of five seconds.

All of the horrid memories of yesterday came flooding into her mind, Violet was about to start the day off on a very ugly wrong foot but then she remembered what her mother had said to her yesterday at the ice cream shop_. _

"_No one can make you do anything you don't want to sweetie, I think you should do it but no one is going to force you into being Class President"_

Violet's demeanour changes entirely, she was going to march straight down to that annoying Mr Perkins and tell him she was dropping out of the race for Class President. "That plus my promise to stay away from Tony should keep Jessica off my back for a while" Violet thought as she pulled on her clothes and walked downstairs for breakfast. Bob and Helen were nervous this morning; they had both spent most of last night talking about how what they did was the right thing to do for their daughter.

"Good morning" Violet said radiantly as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Helen immediately excused herself feigning to hear Jack-Jack crying. Bob thrust his face into the morning paper and began to read intently. Violet brushed off this weird behaviour; it was probably due to a lack of sleep. She took her bowl and plopped down into the closest chair which was directly opposite to Dash who was devouring his toast like a caged animal who hadn't been fed in days.

"Why are you so happy?" Dash said as he sprayed bits of chewed up toast across the table. Violet looked at her father expecting him to chastise Dash for his appalling table manners but Bob just stuck his face further into the paper, so much so it looked like he was wearing the paper as a full face mask. Violet rolled her eyes and began to pick the toast out of her hair.

"None of your business twerp" Dash sent a glare in his sister's direction before stuffing more toast into his face. Violet began to eat her cereal. Dash suddenly got an idea that would surely make Violet mad.

"That Tony guy must have asked you out. Thank god maybe you can talk about something else in your journal for once"

Violet's spoon clattered to the side of her bowl. She looked up to see Dash grinning like a Cheshire cat. "That's it!" Violet yelled as she launched herself across the table and tackled Dash to the floor. Dash went to slap his sister but she had turned her entire head invisible.

Violet had Dash pinned down but he struggled out of her grip and began to run as fast as he could around the table slapping Violet as he went. Violet projected a force field just as the right moment and Dash ran straight into. Both were at an impasse and glared at each other from either sides of the table. They were just about to start up again when Helen walked into the room.

"What on earth is going on here? Look at this mess! Bob?" Bob looked up from his paper and surveyed the room. He shrugged his shoulders and dropped a quick kiss on Helen's cheek, gave Jack-Jack a pat on the head and waved goodbye to Violet and Dash before departing for work. Helen was fuming and ordered Violet and Dash to clean up the kitchen before she dropped them off to school.

* * *

Violet marched straight into Mr Perkins office with the full intention of sticking it to him that no one could make her do anything she didn't want to. Instead of a solitary Perkins canoodling over his signed 'Friends' poster there was in fact a large group of people crowded into the tiny office surrounding Mr Perkins who looked like he would sooner jump off a huge bridge than deal with these people. Violet tried to shut the door surreptitiously but Perkins spotted her.

"Ah just who we were waiting on, Valet Parr" Violet tried her hardest not to put Perkins head in a force field just to shut him up. She stood in the corner near the door in case a speedy exit was required. "Now I've called of you in here firstly to congratulate you all on being nominated for Class President" A girl raised her hand and cut Mr Perkins off.

"Umm yeah whatever sir, most of us are here to pull out. A lot of our friends nominated us as a joke and no one here is really serious about this I don't think…"

Violet silently thanked the obnoxious teen for interrupting and hoped she could just pull out and leave "Well you took my spotlight again Nancy, that's why you're all here. Nominations are hence forth compulsorily and everyone who has been nominated must campaign for Class President or they will lose credit for the semester"

The room was dead silent, Violet opened her mouth to scream but another girl beat her to it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMFG! What the hell? You totally can't do that to us it's like illegal or something!" The girl was clearly in Jessica's level of popularity. "Yeah she's right, whose decision was this anyway?"

A few of the other kids piped up. Mr Perkins glanced at Violet. "We had some urging from one of the candidate's parents that it should be compulsorily for their child to run. I spoke to your principal about this and he fully agreed that all nominees must run he believes it will be good for school morale and so on".

Everyone in the room was immediately in uproar, Violet included although hers was more of a silent uproar. Mr Perkins ushered everyone out of his office, wished them luck and then slammed the door. Everyone began to complain bitterly to one another before leaving, Violet walked behind Nancy and the girl who had a bitch fit at Mr Perkins. "God what kind of spastic has their parents make it so none of us can pull out? Someone with a big head obviously".

Their voices drifted out of range but Violet couldn't help but agree. Thanks to some egotistical kids parents she was being forced into something she'd been hoping to avoid for the rest of high school. The bell rang and Violet sighed, she'd missed history and that was the only class she was looking forward to today. Kari came rushing up to her talking at hundred miles an hour;

"Violet you weren't in history is something wrong? Are you sick? Anyway I took some notes for you what we're learning is really awesome it's about Ancient Egypt and the pharaohs and mummies... hey are you okay?"

Kari noticed Violet looked as though she was about to cry, she decided to take charge and pulled Violet outside towards the huge oak tree overlooking the football field. Both climbed until they had found a sturdy branch to sit on and Violet spilled what happened in Mr Perkins office.

"Wow that is messed up! They can't do that, talk to your parents to see if they can get you out of it or something. Or if that doesn't work I'm more than happy to help you with your campaign and I'll definitely vote for you"

Violet nodded and smiled it was great to have a friend. Kari offered Violet a piece of her sliced up apple which Violet accepted. Both failed to notice two people standing under the oak tree peering up at them.

"Hey!" Both Kari and Violet jumped at the voice disrupting their quiet conversation. Kari toppled backwards and fell out of the tree. Violet's superhero mind kicked into gear and she was trying to figure out how she could project a force field to save her falling friend without it being seen, but it was too late and Kari hit the ground.

* * *

**Kari's POV: **

I felt a sharp pain travelling up my tailbone. "Ouch! That really hurt" I said as I opened my eyes to see a boy looking down at me. I immediately looked away knowing who it was and tried to get up myself, however that didn't go as planned and I hit the ground yet again. The boy offered his hand in order for me to get up and I took it.

"Hi I'm Derrick, are you alright?" He said smiling. I looked away a bit embarrassed, much like Tony I'd heard Derrick was very popular and we'd never spoken before. "I'm good, thanks for helping me up, I'm Kari by the way" I said with a small smile.

Speaking of Tony I noticed he was standing under the tree looking up at Violet who looked like she was debating whether to come down or live in up there for the rest of her earthly existence. I rolled my eyes and turned towards Derrick who was looking at Tony like he was on crack.

"Hey um while I've got you here Kari I was wondering if you'd clue me in on why that girl up there refuses to talk to Tony… come to think of it do you know why he's so keen to talk to her anyway?" Sadly I was kind of expecting him to ask about me instead of Violet and Tony, oh well. "Well for starters that girl up there has a name, it's Violet. I think it has something to do with Jessica… As for why Tony wants to talk to Violet so badly I have no clue and neither does she" said Kari somewhat disheartened.

The mere mention of Jessica was all that was needed it seemed as Derrick nodded before he turned to Tony and told him they had better get back to football practice. "No man, not until I make sure she is safely down and I have to try and talk to her again" Tony said to Derrick in what I assumed was meant to be hushed tones. Derrick threw me a helpless look and I decided to see if Violet was venturing out of that tree anytime soon.

"Vi. Are you coming down?"

* * *

**Violets POV: **

After Kari fell out of the tree Violet noticed one of the people offered to help her up which was nice. The other person kept looking up at her, Violet couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly a ray of sunshine escaped the prison of the overcast sky and shot through the leaves of the oak tree brightening everything.

Violet recognised Tony immediately and hid behind a particularly leafy branch, whilst the she watched Kari and what looked like to be Tony's friend Derrick engaging in some small conversation. In spite of herself Violet smiled at the thought of Kari and Derrick as a couple, Derrick suddenly turned to talk to Tony and Violet could see from the look on Kari's face that they had a long way to go.

"Vi. Are you coming down?" Kari's voice drew Violet out of her thoughts as she weighed wether to jump or climb out of the tree. Taking the jump option Violet flew out of the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. Kari look scared out of her mind and both Derrick and Tony looked incredibly surprised.

"H-how did you do that?" Kari asked still taken a back, Violet smiled "Years of gymnastics"

Little did they know she never took gymnastics and her agility was a result of her training and jumping off 10 storey buildings higher than that tree! She immediately began to examine Kari's back to see if anything was broken, partly out of concern but mostly because she wanted to avoid another awkward encounter with Tony.

"We should probably get going huh Vi" Violet nodded at Kari and the two of them went to leave. "Wait Violet I think we need to talk" Tony said, Violet turned around and could feel the nerves and awkwardness creeping up all over her.

Out of the corner of her eye Violet could see Kari shooting Derrick hopeful glances whereas Derrick was staring at Tony very confused. "Um I don't think we need to talk, in fact we probably shouldn't" Violet said as she tried to tug Kari away. "What? Look I just want to talk about the school lockdown and the stuff with Jessica and the guys from the team".

Violet sighed, it was getting so much harder to avoid talking to him and truthfully she wanted to tell him she really liked him and tell him about the deal and she knew he was catching on slowly but surely to the whole Violet/Invisagirl thing. Instead she turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Maybe Jessica is the one you should be talking to about this" Both girls left leaving Tony wondering exactly what involvement Jessica had in all of this and Derrick wondering what the hell happened to his best friend?

* * *

Violet opened the door to her house with her key, it was great to be home and away from all the pressures of school life. She had accepted the fact that she had to run for Class President but was considering either enlisting the help of her mother to get her out of it or conspiring with Kari on how to do a really bad campaign so that she wouldn't be elected.

This thought cheered her up somewhat along with the flicker of hope she had in her heart that Tony would confront Jessica and the deal would be broken and she and Tony would be free to talk/date/marry / anything else without the watchful eye of Jessica and her gang. Violet walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice before heading upstairs to decipher Kari's history notes.

"Oh hi Mum and Dad. How was your day?" Violet said as she walked in and saw her parents sitting at the table, her mother was feeding Jack-Jack and her father was pouring over his business notes. Immediately Helen and Bob shared an emergency glance.

"We're good sweetie how was your day" Helen asked cautiously. "It was alright apart from the fact that I'm being forced to run for Class President, some stupid parents of one of the nominees requested compulsorily participation! How twisted it that?"

Bob cleared his throat and went to get another cup of coffee. Violet took a sip of her orange juice before continuing. "But it's okay. Mum remember when you said no one could force me to do anything, well I need you to come into school tomorrow and stop them from forcing me to run please"

Helen almost stabbed Jack-Jack in the eye with his baby spoon. "Um dear I don't think that's a good idea. I mean don't you want to at least give it a shot? You could love it and it wouldn't hurt your confidence either"

Violet stared at her mother, wasn't she the one who encouraged her to stand up to people trying to force her into doing things? "What? No I don't want to run, anyway why won't you help me. You're the one who told me I should stand up for myself when people try to force me to do things I don't want to do!"

"Violet there is something your mother and I have to tell you" Bob spoke the words first, Violet looked incredulously at both parents. "We went to Mr Perkins and told him to make the running for Class President. We thought it was in your best interests, after all you could use a confidence booster and you'd never do it without a little push" Helen finished. Violet was absolutely shocked, so many emotions were running through her head; betrayal, anger, sadness. How could her parents do this to her?

"What? No you're joking. You can't be serious! I have only just got one friend at school and now you've forced me into running for Class President which no one wants me to win plus the other candidates wanted to pull out and because of what you've done they're going to hate me even more! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU KNOW I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT! MUM YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Now watch how you speak to your mother young lady. We know you didn't want to do it but Mr Perkins said the friend that nominated you really believed in you and your-"

"The friend that nominated me…. THE FRIEND THAT NOMINATED ME IS NOT A FRIEND AT ALL. HER NAME IS JESSICA AND SHE IS BY NO MEANS MY FRIEND! I FEEL SO ANGRY AND BETRAYED, YOU'RE MY PARENTS YOU'RE MEANT TO LOVE AND SUPPORT ME NOT STAB ME IN THE BACK!" Violet screamed as she ran upstairs to her room.

She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed, what chance did she have at surviving school if her only family members were playing right into her sworn enemy's hands?

* * *

Hit that button and let me know what you think. Credit goes to Samtastic for helping out with ideas ect.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Whenever you find yourself on the side of the majority, it's time to pause and reflect."  
-__Mark Twain_

* * *

Bitterness and resentment were not emotions felt often by Violet, especially not towards her parents. Sure there had been times when she had been angry at her parents or upset with something that they'd done but Violet wasn't one to hold a grudge… usually.

However today as she dressed for school Violet felt these emotions were purely justifiable. Her parents weren't normally the type to force participation; she was perfectly clear with her mother that she did not want to have anything to do with these elections. Her parents had betrayed her trust and confidence, that was a crime that was worthy of the silent treatment.

As she walked down the stairs Violet could hear the everyday ruckus of the breakfast routine. Helen and Bob noticed their daughter walking into the kitchen and immediately the room was engulfed in a tense silence. Violet simply ignored her mother and father, waved high to Dash who gave a nervous wave back before looking from his mum to his dad anxiously. Jack-Jack gurgled happily and Violet gave him a pat on the head and a brief smile before moving towards the toaster.

"Violet look I think we need to talk about yesterday" Bob said taking the plunge. Violet abruptly turned around and glared at the famous superhero, Bob shrunk under her gaze it seemed Violet had inherited Helen's terrifying glare.

"Oh okay you want to talk about how your ruined my life? That reminds me I forgot to tell you yesterday that the rest of the candidates swore if they ever found out whose parents did this, that kid would pay. Still want to talk?" Violet said sarcastically before grabbing her buttered toast and heading out onto the balcony to eat. Helen rolled her eyes and looked at Bob.

"I thought we said we'd give her some time to cool off?" Jack-Jack slammed his fist on his high chair demanding more food- due to his newly developed super powers his fist went straight through the plastic.

"I know I'm sorry I cracked under the pressure" Bob said in defeat. Dash finished his breakfast and excused himself before going up stairs to get ready for school. He hadn't seen Violet this mad in a long time; normally she'd sleep on it and be back to her usual self in the morning. Dash decided he'd better ease up on the teasing until his sister was back to normal.

* * *

Once again Violet found herself at her locker preparing for another school day. The car ride was an awkward silence for everyone but her. Dash attempted to crack a few jokes to rectify the situation but no avail. The only good thing that had come of this morning was the fact that Violet hadn't seen Jessica at all.

"Kari hey what's up?" Kari waved enthusiastically at Violet and walked over to her locker, Violet took notice of Kari's outfit which was comprised of cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt, in some ways she dressed similar to Violet herself except with a colour other than black.

"Not much Vi, what about you?" Violet sighed but she knew if there was one person she could tell it would be Kari. "I uh found out whose parents forced everyone to run in the election" "That's great! Man whoever the child is they had better look out- they're so going to get it!" Violet cleared her throat and Kari stopped and scratched her neck in embarrassment.

"It's my parents who spoke to Mr Perkins about the elections. They forced me to run even though mum said I didn't have to do it if I didn't want to. They lied to me and believe me I'm so pissed off at them it's not even funny!" Violet said her fists clenched in anger. Kari stared with her mouth open trying to think of something to say.

"Wow, that's pretty messed up Vi. I mean how lousy of your parents to turn on you like that" Violet nodded her head sadly. "Yeah it pretty much is. They haven't even given me a proper apology, don't worry I hit them with the silent treatment" she said grinning. Kari smiled; it was shaping up to be a pretty average day.

"OMG OMG OMG! IT'S HERE IT'S FINALLY HERE AEEEHEHHEHEEHEHEE!" Suddenly the ground began to shake, thinking it was an earthquake Violet and Kari crouched down and shielded their heads from the probability of fall debris.

A pom pom fell on Kari's head as a huge blur of short skirts, pristine white shoes and girlish squeals engulfed the two girls. Violet couldn't breathe and through the cluster of legs she could see Kari wasn't faring much better. Using her flexibility Violet weaved her body in and out of the huge gathering until she reached Kari and pulled her out of the crowd of girls. Gasping for air Violet and Kari backed away from the huge mob of girls, then as quickly as they came they were gone just as fast.

"What the hell was that?" Kari asked while dusting herself off. "Sorry I probably should have warned you about that, it happens every year after all" Violet said rubbing her shoulder and wincing in pain. "It's the annual cheerleader recruitment day, all the girls in the school go crazy and the auditions take up all of last period so that means I miss out on… Kari what are you doing?" Kari was now standing in front of the cheerleader sign-up sheet on the notice board.

"Come on you can't be serious?" Violet said cautiously walking over. "I don't see why I can't sign up too. I'm pretty flexible besides there is no rule saying I can't at least tryout" Kari said jokingly but stopped when she saw Violet's face. "Kari really there is no point in signing up, Jessica has been rigging the tryouts for years making sure only the popular girls become cheerleaders" Kari ignored Violet, picked up the pen and wrote her name into the last empty slot on the sign-up sheet.

"What are you doing? This is a horrible idea Jessica is going to humiliate you!" Violet desperately pleaded with her friend.

"You know what Violet; ever since I've got here you've been telling me how bad this Jessica girl is. How do I know you're not the bad guy making up all these stories? Sure she asked Mr Perkins to try and convince you to compete but maybe she was trying to do you a favour? After all it was your parents not Jessica who made you run. I'm going to the tryouts the least you can do is be a good friend and support me like I've supported you"

With that Kari turned and walked away leaving Violet to wonder what else could go wrong.

* * *

The day slipped by one minute at a time, Violet found that they day would have gone much quicker if she had Kari to talk to but Kari was nowhere to been seen during History or at lunch.

The period before the tryouts was chemistry class and Violet had been paired up with the class pervert, Samuel Richards. He would try and score with any girl in the entire school and sadly even with her low social status Violet was not immune to his sexual conversations and innuendos.

"So Violet are you seeing anyone?" Samuel asked licking his lips like a creep. Right now the class had been assigned lab partners for the whole year and Violet had been put with Samuel. Violet wanted to say yes to get him off her back but she knew lying about having a boyfriend would just get her into more trouble.

"No Samuel I'm not and I'm not interested in seeing anyone at the moment. Now will you please pass the liquid nitrogen?" Samuel nodded but not before reaching his hand towards her upper thigh. Violet quickly knocked the hand away and Sam got off his chair and went to the back store room with a dirty leering look on his face. Violet considered trapping him in a force field for the rest of the lesson, a feat that might have been possible if her force fields weren't purple.

The lesson soon ended and Violet practically ran out the door to escape Samuel. Most of the students were heading down to the oval to watch the tryouts but a few were heading home. Violet walked to her locker and wrestled with her mind back and forth about if she should go down and support Kari.

"You know it's her fault for not listening to you, why should you have to go down there and support her. She was so rude to you and after you told her about your problems! She's going to find out the hard way with Jessica so just let her go and get humiliated, that'll teach her!" One side of Violet's brain argued this thought very loudly and Violet couldn't help but agree.

"Now Vi you know the difference between right and wrong. Really you did make the entire conversation about you this morning and Kari was nice enough to offer you some empathy. It's true you do mention Jessica a lot and you know what she's capable of which is why you have to go to the tryouts and support Kari especially if Jessica turns on her. Don't lose your first real friend because of your pride"

Violet slammed her locker door shut and jogged down to the oval. This side of her brain had proven to be right and she couldn't back out on Kari- not when Kari needed her the most, even if she didn't know it.

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

"I hate cheerleader recruitment day man. We could be training instead of standing there watching girls do cheer routines. Talk about bullshit" Peter one of the guys from the team said before leaving the locker rooms and walking out onto the field.

I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement, as captain I have to make sure we're fully prepared for the big game in two weeks. Recruitment day is pointless, all us football guys have to do is sit there in our uniforms and watch all the girls compete for a spot on the squad. I mean we don't even get a say in who gets to be on the team!

Jessica likes to handle it all by herself, to be honest her way of deciding who gets to be on the squad isn't exactly fair but the only rule the principal made was that everyone gets a chance to tryout. In the end Jessica makes the final call. I've been thinking a lot about yesterday and what Violet said about Jessica. Why would she even be involved in anything to do with Violet? Come to think of it what does she care if I talk to her?

"Tony, what's up?" I turned to see my best friend Derrick in his uniform. "Not much" I said trying to sound convincing and happy as I pulled on my boots. "Dude we need to talk" Derrick said and sat down next to me.

"Listen I'm not real good with the whole touchy feely stuff but something is bugging you man and I know it had something to do with the black haired girl in the tree yesterday. Want to tell me what's going on because I'm confused, you've never wanted to talk to a girl this bad before" I sighed. If there was one person who was going to pick up on all this craziness it was Derrick.

I tied and untied my shoelace not really knowing what to say to him, heck I didn't even know what was going on with me. "Well I just wanted to talk to her about the hostage day at school. I uh found her after she was missing and well you were there, Jessica had a go at her and then she dragged me off before I could defend Violet. I just wanted her to know I'm not that sort of person…. Plus I just want to talk to her you know?"

Derrick looked at his best friend, truthfully he didn't know. Tony never ever showed any interest in any girl before this Violet showed up. What made her so special he didn't know but Tony was his best friend and he needed to stick by him.

"Look Tony I don't know what this is, I don't know if you like her or if you just want to talk to her and to be honest you don't really look like you know either. But we've all got the freedom to talk and interact with whoever we want. I don't know what Jessica's involvement is but you can't let her stop you from doing what you want. Everyone else might think you two are dating but you're not and she can't control you"

I nodded and smiled absorbing all he had said, everyone thought Derrick was an arrogant idiot but really he was the nicest guy in the whole school. Despite the rumours he never did a girl wrong, the perfect gentleman. Derrick pulled me to my feet and we gave each other a one arm hug.

"Come on let's get these tryouts over and done with"

* * *

**Violet' POV:**

Jessica was front and centre in the middle of the field with her cheerleaders, the girls waiting for the auditions to begin stood around in a huddle apart from Kari who stood off to the side looking very nervous. Violet had a sudden urge to wave and call out good luck but she knew she had to keep a low profile from Jessica. Using her super hero training Violet snuck around the back of the bleachers and climbed to the very top corner so as not to be seen by Jessica.

A few students sighed when they saw her sitting there and went off to find other seats; Violet ignored this and cast her gaze out onto the field. It didn't seem like Jessica had noticed Kari… yet. Violet also noticed that the football team had gathered on the field to watch the tryouts, two late comers from the team walked out onto the field.

"Hurry up Tony and Derrick! Could you be anymore selfish? How am I supposed to give each audition person a full critic when the man candy of the team isn't here for me to stare at when I get bored" Jessica said into the megaphone playfully with a wink.

Kari gave a hopeful wave and a demure smile to Derrick who waved back half-heartedly before hugging one of the cheerleaders, Violet felt bad for Kari she knew all too well what rejection felt like. Jessica grabbed Tony and tried to give him a passionate kiss which to Violet looked like an awkward face wrestle ending in a kiss on the cheek from Jessica and a seemingly disgruntled Tony walking towards the team rubbing his face.

"Okay bitches! You all think you've got what it takes to be a cheerleader? I know at least half of you don't and today I'm only taking on 3 squad members so you better bring your best cheer! Line up people!" Jessica yelled. Kari was in the middle of the line and she was shaking rather badly. Jessica began to walk along the line inspecting the troops when suddenly she stopped.

"Seriously? Did you like lose your testosterone growing up- I don't see how your hairy legged ass is going to squeeze into these tight skirts do you? Cheerleading is a GIRL ONLY SPORT in this school people! Gender confused much!" Everyone laughed at Jessica's joke and the boy walked off the field humiliated, from what Violet knew he was an exchange student from Germany and apparently male cheerleading was very popular over there.

Jessica progressed down the line and Violet could see Kari was becoming more and more nervous. Silently Violet prayed for a huge thunderstorm with hail and lighting hoping that Jessica would get knocked unconscious or electrocuted anything to save Kari from humiliation.

"You can't be serious. Are you like retarded or something? I'm pretty sure there is a law against people like you being on a football field. What do you want anyway?" Jessica had finally reached Kari; the cheerleaders snickered at the very idea of Kari becoming one of them.

"Jessica lay off her; she's here to tryout like everyone else!" The voice was none other than Derrick to the surprise of the cheerleaders and the footballers. "Fine virgin, looks like you've got a supporter. You're up first to audition then" Jessica said rolling her eyes as the football team grilled Derrick on his quick defence.

"Uh hey Violet, mind if I sit here?"

* * *

**Derrick's POV:**

As soon as Tony I walked onto the field, Jessica made some sassy comment and I walked past Kari who gave me a wave- I don't know what's up with her I mean it's not like we're friends… I hope I didn't give that impression. Anyway about 3 seconds after that a huge mess of blonde hair obscured my view. Anna and I have been off and on for a while, she's cute and all but she doesn't seem to get boundaries.

Anyway Tony and I sat down and the boredom began, Jessica basically did what she did best which was her pre audition intimidation. While she was making fun of some dude who wanted to try out (I have no idea what's up with that) I decided to take a look at the bleachers.

Heaps of other sporting teams turned out to watch as well as some more of Jessica's friends. All of these geeks had probably gone home, the bleachers were full of different colours and then suddenly I saw a black blob out of the corner of my eye. It was the tree girl, Violet. I immediately elbowed Tony in the ribs and pointed her out.

"Dude you've got to figure out a distraction or something so I can skip out and go and talk to her. Please!" Tony pleaded with me and I couldn't refuse my best friend. "Fine but you owe me one" I grumbled as Tony slipped out of his seat. I noticed Jessica was now picking on that Kari girl and that's when I came up with the perfect distraction.

"Jessica lay off her; she's here to tryout like everyone else!" I called out making it look like I had a thing for Kari which was going to cost me big time with the guys. "Tony had better appreciate this" I thought as I watched him approach the black haired girl.

* * *

**Violet's POV: **

"Uh hey Violet, mind if I sit here?"

Violet looked up to see Tony Rydinger standing right next to her, she felt the panic and nerves swelling up inside her and the need to be invisible was so overwhelming that one of her hands started to disappear. Quickly she pulled down her long sleeved shirt black shirt over her see through hand.

"Um sure you can sit here" Tony smiled and sat right next to her, Violet's mind went into overdrive due to his close proximity. "Okay I can't keep running and avoiding him, if I want to talk to him I will! Jessica is too busy with the tryouts. Come on Violet you can do this! You've got to strike while the iron is hot!" Violet gave herself a pep talk before tucking her long hair behind her ear and turning to face Tony.

"Shouldn't you be down there with the rest of the team? Looks like so much fun" Violet said sarcastically. Tony turned around in surprise; he was expecting to go through all the trouble he had before just to get one word out of her. Looking at her now he never realised how blue her eyes were, like the deepest ocean…. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE? PLAY IT COOL" Derrick's voice screamed in his brain. Tony mentally shook himself.

"Nah, it's actually the most pointless thing. We just sit there and look pretty." Violet chuckled. "So you guys are in fact the cheerleaders" Tony laughed at her conclusion, looking at the team made him feel silly being in his uniform and not practicing.

"Violet I guess the reason I've been harassing you these past few days is to apologise. I was a jerk for not defending you from Jessica's remarks on the afternoon of the lockdown at school." Violet nodded a little hurt at the fact that he just wanted to apologise.

"What she said it's not your fault and you don't have to defend me I mean we don't really know each other at all" Violet said a little sadly. Not thinking Tony would pick up on it Violet directed her attention to the field where Kari was doing a mind blowing performance, everyone looked gobsmacked except for Jessica who very much resembled an Ice Queen. Violet smiled; at least someone was breaking the status quo.

"Yeah you're right it wasn't my fault but it's still not fair that she can speak to you like that. Look you seem pretty cool and uh um I was wondering if we could talk more often? I'm surrounded by people like Jessica every day and they might be mega hot but they get a bit boring with all their pretty girl talk. You don't seem to be into all that; you're like plain and simple"

Plain and simple. Violet nodded slowly before faking a smile and agreeing that they should talk more often. Tony smiled back and sat back in satisfaction. He thought she was plain and simple.

**_Plain_**

**_Simple_**

Violet was willing to bet that he wouldn't think Invisagirl was 'plain and simple'. It made sense though, Jessica was 'mega hot' and she would never be described as plain and simple. Violet wondered if he knew the impression he had given her, perhaps he saw her as a charity case, someone to be pitied. She however had been brought up to give everyone the time of day, if he wanted to talk more that was fine with her but she would try very hard not to get her hopes up.

Although if they talked more maybe Tony would see that she wasn't as plain and simple as he thought. Violet smiled at this thought and made it her personal mission to changed Tony's mind about her without having to make herself into a Jessica clone.

"You want to know why you can't join the squad. Because you're friends with gothic loser girl Violet Parr, it's because of that bitch that you can't be a cheerleader. Aw little Kari's going to cry, seriously grow up already. You dress like a shut in; your hairstyle belongs in a kindergarten and you sit at the loser table in the cafeteria. You will NEVER be a cheerleader!"

Jessica had publicly humiliated Kari just as Violet had predicted. Violet saw Kari running off the field in tears. Anger boiled within her and she turned to Tony with a face like thunder. Tony looked half impressed and half fearful for his life.

"I'm sorry Tony but I'm going to have to go and comfort my best friend who was just publicly humiliated by your 'mega hot' slut of a girlfriend!" Violet seethed as she stood up.

"Wait, girlfriend? What Violet hang on…" Tony sputtered out but he was too late. Before he knew it Violet was making her way off the bleachers and onto the field. Violet marched straight up to Jessica herself and all of the pent up anger and frustration of the past week exploded into one big outburst.

"Jessica you are the cruellest most heartless bitch I've ever known! First of all, the whole 'me not talking to Tony' promise is off! Second, WHEN I win class president I'm going to change the whole way these stupid tryouts are run! In fact I think there will be a new cheer captain soon and her initials are KM!"

With that Violet ran off in the direction of Kari, Tony had come running onto the field and was about to run after her when someone grabbed his arm. "Tony forget about her she's a weirdo, we should hang out after school" Jessica said with a wink before going over to talk to the 3 new squad members. "Yes, we do need to hang out actually" Tony said rolling his eyes and heading off to the locker rooms.

* * *

**Kari's POV:**

"_You want to know why you can't join the squad. Because you're friends with gothic loser girl Violet Parr, it's because of that bitch that you can't be a cheerleader. Aw little Kari's going to cry, seriously grow up already. You dress like a shut in; your hairstyle belongs in a kindergarten and you sit at the loser table in the cafeteria. You will NEVER be a cheerleader!" _

I couldn't stay a minute longer on that field or I would have burst into tears. I couldn't let Jessica have the satisfaction of seeing the tears fall. Violet was right and I should have listened to her, who was I to walk in there and think I could be a cheerleader. Was that blonde girl Derrick's girlfriend, why did he defend me against Jessica and why the hell am I obsessing over him?

"Kari!" I turned around to see Violet running after me, I felt like such an idiot for not listening to her. "Hey Violet, I'm such an idiot for not listening to you, it's happened before I don't know why I didn't remember it" I said sitting down on a bench. "What happened before? What are you talking about?" Violet asked as she sat next to me.

"I used to have the same problems you're having with Jessica now at my old school with a girl named Tegan, she turned my best friend Daphne against me. I somehow convinced myself that this school would be different. I might tell you about it one day." Violet nodded and stood up. "Well I'm proud of you, you were right I have been making everything about me and. I know this great ice cream place if you want to get some, my shout"

I smiled, Violet was a good friend. "Yeah sounds like just the thing I need. I just have to get my bag"

* * *

**Jessica's POV: **

God today was a waste of time, I have no idea why half those girls even bother showing up. Gross and that that Kari girl! Who did she think she was and freaky Violet actually had the guts to break off our agreement? Well she was in for some serious hell.

"Jessica!" I saw Tony jogging up to me; he was so perfect with his auburn hair and green/blue eyes. I relished in the thought that no other girl in this school stood a chance with him. "So I'm guessing you want to take up my offer to hang out. We probably should do more things as a couple, but you shouldn't get too clingy. Dating me is a privilege not a right remember"

"That's what I want to talk about! Since when did WE decide you were my girlfriend? Everyone seems to think so but me and Derrick. Also what was this rule about Violet not being able to talk to me?" Tony sounded pretty pissed off. I took pity on him, obviously something had caused him to react like this, and it was probably Derrick that stupid Kari defending idiot.

"Tony sweetie someone has poisoned your brain, we've been dating for ages! Derrick's just jealous and he needs to get his head checked! What was he thinking defending that loser? As for the whole Violet thing I made her promise me that she wouldn't try and talk to you. I figured I was doing you a favour, talking to people like that can seriously bring down your rep!"

"No you know what Jessica we haven't been dating for ages! It's all in your head- Derrick isn't jealous and his head is just fine. I'm my own person and you can't tell people they can't talk to me! Violet is a nice person and I'm going to keep talking to her, screw my stupid rep!"

I was shocked to say the least, Tony had never complained about his position before. As far as I'd been aware he had loved being my boyfriend… Although we'd never kissed, or held hands, or went on a date… or talked a lot. But still! It was fate or destiny or whatever and just because Violet 'I have no friends and I'm a loser' Parr decides she is going to stand up to me doesn't mean I'm going to let everything I've worked for get away! The little bitch probably thought she stood some chance with him now. That was not happening!

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the pony tail wearing newly rejected cheerleader coming up the footpath. Tony was starting to walk away when I grabbed his wrist and kissed him on the lips. He was actually putting up a pretty good fight but from Kari's perspective it looked as though he was really enjoying it. Tony pulled back and gave me a disgusted look before walking away; I winked and gave him a sexy smirk knowing that Kari was still watching. After reapplying a quick coat of lip-gloss I turned towards her.

"Stare much Kari kiss virgin"

* * *

**Hello readers!**

**I'm actually writing this little piece to ask for some help. A reviewer has reminded me that I need to explain the reason why Jessica is the way she is. Unfortunately I've been having a hard time coming up with an ****original**** explanation. **

**The explanations I wanted to stay away from because they've been over used are:**

**Her family neglected her/are mean to her.**

**She was actually bullied when she was younger. **

**If you guys have any suggestions or ideas on the background for Jessica then please feel free to put them in a review! Chapter 13 will reveal Jessica's past and your suggestion might be used!**

**Aside from that this is the longest chapter in terms of word count that I've written for this story so far so I'd love to know what you thought about it! Positive and negative feedback is more than welcome.**

**Thanks xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Every superhero in town was subjected to them, there was really no escape. Depending on your powers and capabilities it could be a successful session or a terrible shameful session which clearly pointed out your weakest points. Violet had always feared the latter but today as she followed the familiar array of underground tunnels she felt somewhat confident.

They were called the Super Tests and occurred once every week, after the defeat of Syndrome by the Incredibles the Super Hero Relocation Program (or SHRP for short) was immediately disbanded and supers were free to get on with their lives. Rick who was the head of the program supported the idea and set up a secret underground training facility for super heroes to train, develop their powers and watch their progress.

Rick employed Bob to train the supers up and Bob suggested the idea of weekly tests. Of course the Incredible family were the first ones through the ringer so to speak and the other supers followed. Violet and Dash were given the day off school so that they could recover after the session and Violet was extremely glad for this breather.

"Hi Rick good to see you" Bob said as he shook hands with the slightly older man. Rick exchanged greetings with the rest of the family before directing them through a gate into a huge room with a series of smaller rooms inside. Each of these smaller rooms contained treadmills for fitness measurement, training dummies to practice martial arts skills.

"You guys know the drill- pick a room and your scientist will be with you shortly" Everyone nodded and split up. Helen and Jack-Jack went together; Violet picked the last room on the left. As soon as she stepped in, the room changed from white to purple and her profile appeared as a hologram in the middle of the room which listed her age, powers and so on.

"Hi Violet! Sorry I'm a little late but the guys at the lab wanted me to look at some new DNA samples they found from a destroyed car to see if it had any super hero implications."

Violet turned around to see her assigned scientist, Scarlet holding a stack of important documents. Violet smiled- Scarlet was in her early twenties and the prettiest girl she knew, however most guys would run in the opposite direction if they heard she was a scientist. Apparently smart and beautiful weren't a killer combination.

"Hey Scar. How's work treating you?"

"Yeah good, a bit busy you know. How's the whole hero/regular teenager gig?"

"Same as it was last week- crap"

"Stupid teenagers, glad I never was one. I'm going to dump these papers for someone else to do and then we'll get started" Scarlet said with a smirk.

Violet smiled and took a seat, Scarlet was one of the only people she could talk easily with. When they first met Violet feared her harsh judgement but Scarlet loved the idea of having a super hero for a friend even if she couldn't tell anyone. Plus she had been through high school and was a good source of advice.

"I'm back. So we'll start with a run through of your powers. Just let me go into the control room and set up the program for you" Violet nodded and adopted a fighting stance.

"Fight Simulation Number 4 will begin momentarily. The objective is a sneak attack. You must retrieve the civilians without your presence being known" The robot voice of the computer sounded. Immediately the purple room changed and a battle field of epic proportions was folding out in front of Violet's eyes.

A simulation of Syndrome (aka Buddy Pine) was situated on top of a robot much similar to the one Violet had fought in the summer just past. Despite the whole room being one giant hologram Violet felt a pang of pity when she saw the helpless citizens cowering before the huge robot. To be completely honest the simulation was not that far off from what had actually happened. It was situated in the business district of a town and huge office high rises had holes through the walls and glass everywhere.

Immediately Violet's super hero instincts took over and she spotted the group of civilians cowering behind a car. She was about to charge over there when she remembered it was a stealth task. Turning herself invisible she made her way over to the scared civilians. She reappeared and the computer generated people gave a very convincing scared expression.

"Calm down. My name is Invisagirl I'm part of the Incredible family. I'm going to get you out of here but I need you to stay low and quiet" Violet said following protocol.

Suddenly the robot began throwing cars in her direction- she turned around to see more civilians running for cover. How was she supposed to sneak these people out when her force fields were purple and even a computer simulation could pick up on her presence. Seeing no other option Violet encased herself and the civilians in a force field before rolling out into the middle of the street.

Syndrome immediately called the attention of the robot and directed its line of sight towards the purple force field. "Brace yourselves" Violet yelled as they were pelted with anything the robot could get its claw on. The computer civilians immediately began to panic and were running around the force field knocking into Violet trying to escape.

The strength it took to maintain the force field plus the constant knocks by the civilians and the rain of debris was enough for the force field to collapse leaving Violet out in the open with little or no strength left. The computer generated battle scene immediately terminated and Scarlet emerged through the door to the control room.

"Hey are you alright? What happened I thought the whole idea of a stealth task was the stealth bit?" Scarlet said half-jokingly as she helped Violet up who immediately glared at her hands. "It's my stupid force fields; they're purple so I can't really protect a bunch of people and hide them from the bad guys. Why can't they be invisible?" Scarlet nodded and then smiled, she tore off to the control room and came back out with a folder marked Violet Parr.

"According to your test results, the invisibility side of your powers is not a genetic trait but rather a personality trait. It comes from constant wishing to be invisible. I know that sounds stupid I mean you can't really wish yourself invisible but because you already had super DNA I guess the willingness turned into something you could actually do"

"Before I turned seven I always wanted to be invisible because I was constantly picked on" Violet nodded, the force fields had also come at age seven. She assumed that they were also related to her mindset and need for defence at that age, that idea didn't last very long once her family explained to her that the very things she was given to solve her problems needed to be kept a secret.

"Hey Scar, if my powers are based on personality rather than genetic traits is there any way to combine them?"

"Hmm…. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well in some situations at school I've needed a force field but because of the purple colouring I couldn't produce one and still keep it secret. Is there a way I can transfer the invisibility to the force fields?" Violet asked.

"That's a remarkable idea. We can test it out if you'd like?" Scarlet said getting up and standing opposite Violet. "Now I want you to produce a normal force field" Violet projected the medium sized purple ball in front of her. "Okay good, now I want you to focus all your energy on the force field. Now I need you to transfer the emotions you feel when you want to be invisible to the force field"

"I don't know how to do that" Violet said. "Alright well I'm going to try something, imagine you're in school. You're walking down the hallway just minding your own business when suddenly someone throws a cream pie at you. It's all over your clothes and in your hair; everyone is laughing and pointing at you even your best friend and all the teachers. You just want to disappear…"

Violet felt a surge adrenaline flow through her body and out her hands. At this point she had her eyes closed envisioning Kari and Tony laughing at her. "Violet look you did it!" Her eyes snapped open to find Scarlet standing opposite her but her force field was gone. Violet smiled, she actually did it! Scarlet walked forward and hit where the force field was supposed to be. "Well it's still there so objective achieved"

For the next couple of hours Violet and Scarlet worked with the invisible force fields. Strangely enough anyone (super or otherwise) would appear invisible when enclosed in the force field. All in all Violet felt it was a great training session.

* * *

Not much had changed between Violet and her parents since the Class President fiasco. Violet didn't engage in anything more than civil conversation with them. After a quiet but not overly tense dinner Violet went upstairs to her room to get changed, tonight was the first night she'd be allowed to go on a city patrol by herself.

Normally she'd be paired up with her mother or father and on some occasions even Dash. They'd do all the fighting and she'd either just hang back or protect people in danger. "Tonight is the night" Violet said smiling as she put on her mask. Since her solo defence of the school Bob and Helen couldn't possibly argue against a night patrol by herself.

"Aww my ickle wittle sister off on her first night patrol alone" Dash stood with his arms folded leaning against the door way. Violet glared at him before throwing a couple of snack bars into her small backpack. "I'm not your little sister twerp and since I'm on patrol, Dad's left for work and Mum is having Edna and her group of super women over so it looks like you're on Jack-Jack duty tonight" Dash's victory smile went to a sulky pout before he stomped down the stairs flailing his arms around and yelling about fire extinguishers and reinforced walls.

Violet smirked and jumped out of the window; she decided to test out one of the invisible force fields and began bouncing towards her designated patrol position which was situated on top of a huge water tower in the centre of the city. The water tower was a perfect place to survey the city from all directions. All the citizens of West Field were aware of the Incredible family and their patrols so Violet didn't have to worry about hiding from anyone.

Reaching the water tower Violet climbed to the top and was privy to a wonderful sunset. Seeing as there was no immediate danger Violet sat down and watched the bright orange and yellow fight for dominance as to who could shine the brightest. After the sun had set she pulled out her history book and a snack bar before settling in to do some homework. Aided by the small lights on the water tower Violet began her study.

Typically a weekday patrol was uneventful, not much had been happening in the last week or two with regard to super villains and more often than not the Incredibles found themselves being flown across the country to tackle different missions. Not many people outside West Field knew the family resided within the town but those villains who knew of their residence were smart enough not to attack a town constantly guarded by at least one of the Incredibles. Normally it would be Violet who was left home on international missions but hopefully that would change.

It had gotten quite dark and Violet looked at her watch, she was on patrol until midnight and it was only 8:30. "Hmm, well I've finished all my history homework, perhaps I should stand up and do a general surveillance" Violet thought as she rummaged through her back pack and fished out a pair of high powered binoculars given to her by Scarlet.

Violet was about to start looking down the western district of the city when she heard a voice. "Excuse me, Miss Invisagirl?" Violet looked over the side of the tower to spot two people calling her name, upon closer examination with the binoculars the two people were an old lady and an old man. Violet sighed and jumped down from the water tower to land neatly on the ground in front of them.

In her experience whenever an older person wanted to talk to her it was to complain about something totally ridiculous, in this case Violet's instincts weren't wrong. "Hi can I help you with something?" The old lady glared at her. "I don't know, maybe but you're the same age as those hooligans…." Violet rolled her eyes. "Is someone in trouble or something?" "Yes my ears are in trouble!" The old woman said while clutching her ears.

"Sorry about this but my wife is complaining about a party some teenagers are throwing. It's a bit too loud and we were wondering if you could maybe have a word to them?" Violet sighed in defeat, she knew if she didn't at least check it out then these old people would be on her case the whole night.

"Okay fine, give me the address. I can't make any promises but I'll ask them to turn it down a bit" The old man gave her the address before shuffling off with his wife in tow still complaining about rebellious teenagers. Violet sighed, this was not her job at all, and breaking up teenage parties was something for the police to deal with.

* * *

The party was only a couple of blocks from the water tower so she decided to walk. Loud was the understatement of the century, music was playing at an ear splitting volume and Violet was at the top of the street. She looked at the address again before turning herself invisible and standing out the front of what was a typical high school party.

Plastic red cups full of beer were strewn all over the front lawn. Several couples were making out in various places, windows were broken and Violet could see straight into the lounge room which had been converted into a night club dance floor.

"Hey dudes bring back my beer!" Violet turned to see one of her random class mates running toward her with a cup full of beer. Unable to use her force field in time the boy slammed into her causing her to reappear. "Ouch, that's going to bruise" The boy simply stared before opening his mouth "Oh no please don't" Violet begged but it was too late.

"HEY EVERYONE INVISAGIRL THE SUPER HERO IS HERE" It was as if the universe decided to pull out the freedom rug beneath her, just when she thought she was getting somewhere this happened. The music was immediately switched off and everyone rushed outside and gathered in a circle staring at the slightly dazed super girl.

"Um hi?" Immediately people started smiling and saying hello back and how it was nice to meet her and asking for autographs. The music eventually came back on and people returned to the party. Violet gave the last person their autographs before turning to leave, they were nice to her but Violet had to get back to her patrol.

"Jessica you'll never guess whose here!"

Violet froze, this was Jessica's party? Of course, after all only the most popular kids in school were there. Fearing she might recognise her Violet turned to leave but was pulled back and came face to face with Jessica who was clearly drunk.

"Oh haiiii! You're the invisible girl! You don't have to go you know! Stay and have fun, it must be so boring being so pretty and not being able to go anywhere cause of that thing-

"My secret identity?"

"Yeah that. Any way I'll introduce you to some people then I'm going to get more to drink. I've had like six vodka shots and I'm not like drunk at all! Isn't that awesome?" Jessica giggled and before Violet could protest Jessica grabbed her hand and dragged her inside closely followed by a none too pleased Karen.

* * *

**Kari's POV:**

I needed a part time job that much was pretty evident so I decided to go to the mall after school. Violet was absent today which meant that I didn't have any moral support, I tried a lot of the cool clothing stores but it was clear to every manager that I wouldn't fit in there, heck I didn't even wear any of those clothes- not that I could afford them.

Ever since the move money has been even tighter than usual which meant that anything extra I needed outside food and water had to be brought for myself, even my school stuff.

I sighed in defeat as I sipped my soft drink in the food court, I'd tried every store in the whole mall and still no result. I decided to leave- there was really no point in sticking around. Besides it's not like I have any money to go shopping anyway. As I was walking towards the exit I saw a help wanted sign outside the front of a new store opening up.

"Hey! I'm Kari and I saw your help wanted sign. What kind of store is this going to be anyway?" The man smiled "Customer service and we could use someone with your enthusiasm. You're hired- show up this weekend for orientation and you'll get your uniform then" I smiled and headed for the exit- I can't wait to tell Violet.

* * *

**Violet's POV: **

Violet was in uncharted territory to say the least, people who would avoid her like she had some skin disease at school were now sucking up to her and showering her with compliments. Jessica was especially nice even if she was a little drunk and introduced her to all the 'popular' people.

They queried and questioned her endlessly about her other identity but Violet kept a lid on it saying that she was home schooled. "Well this is the last stop on our tour of the socialites, the football guys"

A crowd of very muscular boys were huddled around two other boys who were having a drinking contest. Violet recognised Derrick in the crowd and Jessica pulled him over to meet her. "Invisagirl this is Derrick vice-captain of the football team" Derrick's jaw dropped. "Wow um hi Invisagirl, awesome to meet you" Violet smiled. "Cool to meet you as well, I've seen a couple of your games incognito of course- you guys play well" Derrick laughed and they shook hands.

"So Derrick have you seen Tony around at all?" Jessica asked while Karen tried to remember what incognito meant. "Yeah there his is over by the snack table" Jessica spotted him and gave Derrick a drunk sloppy kiss which he didn't seem to mind to much about. Violet decided if she ever revealed her identity to Kari that she'd leave this party (and specifically this moment) out of her hero tales.

"Invisagirl this is Tony, captain of the football team" Violet watched Tony whip around upon hearing the words Invisagirl; he looked as handsome as ever except he had his mouth stuffed with corn chips…

Which he then promptly spat all over an unsuspecting Karen.

"Ew what the hell Tony? My outfit is ruined! God!" With that Karen stalked away, Jessica sighed and slightly swayed, Violet caught and steadied her as a reflex but immediately felt like she should have let her fall. "Spanks chica I'd better go after her. Have a good night yea?" Violet's brain was spinning- she couldn't deal with Jessica being nice to her, it was all too weird and she turned to leave.

"Wait Invisagirl I was hoping to talk to you, but if you have to go that's okay" Violet smiled at Tony who had removed all evidence of corn chips from his mouth. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Tony looked at the super girl carefully, he'd had a bit to drink but he knew that Violet's eye colour and Invisagirl's were the exact same.

"Why did you leave on the day of that hostage situation?" Violet's brain scrambled as she tried to remember the excuse she gave Tony. "Um I had another mission to attend to, after I found Violet I asked her to tell you that" Tony nodded but gave her a sceptical look. "How did you know her name?" Violet stopped and thought; "She told me her name when I found her" Satisfied with the response Tony grabbed two cups and filled them up.

"Want something to drink?"

* * *

Violet knew she was tipsy, the world was spinning and she struggled hard to keep her eyes open and stick to her story as Tony kept probing her for answers. One part of her brain fought to keep the alcohol from spilling her secret identity and everything she had ever worked to keep hidden.

"So do you go to school? In your alter ego I mean" Tony was also quite tipsy at this point but he was doing a better job of disguising this than Violet was. "Yes, I go to school nearby here. I only have one friend though. A lot of people don't really like me" Violet's brain immediately went into overdrive- had she just let something slip?

Tony seemed to register she had as well because his eyes went from glazed over and barely there to wide awake and stunned. "Wait, what school did you say you..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Violet kissed him.

Part of her knew what she was doing but the other part was more focused on shutting him up. The kiss was nice she decided- it took a while for Tony to respond but when he did he wrapped his arms around her waist and Violet threw her arms around his neck. After a while they broke for air, Tony looked dazed with a huge grin plastered on his face and Violet's face resembled a very ripe tomato.

"Well I uh better get back to patrol, thanks for the chat it was fun" She said with a wink before walking away leaving a very stunned Tony behind. Violet felt like letting out a half drunk half hysterical giggle, truthfully this was not the position she should be in especially if something happened and she had to fight… but what were the chances of that happening?

Suddenly the roof was torn clean off Jessica's house; everyone was running and screaming past her trying to flee the house in their drunken states. "This is so not my night" Violet grumbled as she ran outside to see a mole in a cape.

"Behold! I am the Underminer and I demand you bring Invisagirl to me"

At this Violet snorted which drew the attention of the mole. "Yes little girl, what is so funny?" "Oh nothing except you look about as frightening as a turtle, also if you didn't already know, capes are out this season" At this the Underminer glared and threw off the cape. "Fine- tell me where Invisagirl is and I'll kill you all!" At this one of the cheerleader girls spoke. "Um don't you mean or you'll kill us?" Violet sniggered again.

"SHUT UP! JUST BRING ME INVISAGIRL!" Violet stepped forward. "That would be me then, I thought the super suit was a dead giveaway but oh well" Everyone laughed and Violet was starting to sober up a little, Tony was standing right next to her glaring angrily at the mole. Violet put a hand on his shoulder; "Hey don't worry I'll be fine, this is my job remember" Tony nodded and Violet turned back to the Underminer.

"Bring it on"

* * *

Immediately huge chunks of earth were lifted out of the ground with sheer willpower, the moles began to rally around the teens and soon enough the huge chunks of earth were sent raining down upon them.

"Try and stop that one girly" Violet smirked and raised her hands towards the incoming dirt storm. Everyone shielded themselves but Violet's was the only one that actually worked. "Hey where did they go?" Evidently Violet had made a huge invisible force field, thanks to Scarlet and their tireless training efforts. Her fellow peers were confused and dazed, how could the miner not see them and where did the dirt go.

"We're still here loser" Derrick called out but got no response. "Tony I need to get everyone's attention, think you can help me out?" Tony nodded and whistled loudly with his fingers.

"Alright listen up everyone- we're in an invisible force field which means no one outside can hear or see us which is good. We're going to all move in the same direction towards the police station, once we're there I'm going to leave you and go back to fight the Underminer"

"Girl you trippin or something? You can't take him on by yourself!" A sassy girl named Liquisha spoke up and suddenly everyone started to nod their heads and began volunteering to help out.

Violet smiled at the gesture but shook her head. "No it's much too dangerous besides I need to prove to people that I've got this whole super thing under control" Jessica came up and patted Violet on the shoulder, she was still clearly drunk. "Thanks for saving us all. Alright everyone let's roll"

They had reached the police station in record time and Violet let down the force field and began to pant heavily. Tony grabbed a bottle of water from Derrick and handed it to her. Violet drank deeply and then handed the bottle back with a smile. The students began reaching for mobile phones to call their parents while Violet spoke with the police chief assuring him she could control the situation however accepting his offer to take some police officers with her.

"Alright well it seems I've rested enough, I'm going to head back now" Her peers gave her grateful looks and waved goodbye. Tony stood awkwardly not knowing what to say, he was determined not to let her slip through his fingers again.

"Invisagirl, wait! Uh did you want to maybe hang out sometime?" Tony called out; Violet walked over to him and gave him a sad smile. "I'd love to but frankly it'd be too dangerous, there are so many villains out there who wouldn't hesitate to kidnap someone close to me" Tony nodded and swallowed hard, he didn't want to seem desperate in front of all his friends but they were pre occupied with throwing up everywhere.

"I won't see you again will I?"

"Don't worry I'm closer than you think" With that Violet created another force field and left in the direction of Jessica's house.

* * *

Violet sat in her invisible force field outside Jessica's house which had been well and truly flattened like a pancake and made into some Underminer base camp. There were guards everywhere and Violet was a little unsure of how she was going to deal with all of them and govern her way through the passageways. It was then that she decided it was probably a good idea to inform her family, and then they could all come back and deal with this together.

She wasn't stupid and knew when to throw in the towel and call for back up; after all it was a whole bunch of really ego inflated moles and not just a couple of guys with guns. Violet remaining invisible turned to sneak away but unfortunately it seemed that the leader of the Underminers had been prepared in case she returned.

Huge sirens sounded and a steal cage closed down around her, Violet made herself appear and glared at the Underminers who had surrounded her. "Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming!" Violet rolled her eyes at the clearly lame joke while the Underminer did what all good super villains do; rant about how feeble she is compared to him and how inevidable her defeat is and how the world will soon be his yada yada yada. Meanwhile Violet was trying to figure out how she could get out of the cage.

She decided the best possible way was to turn invisible again, as far as she knew the cage wasn't made out of anything escapable and the Underminer had no idea what other powers she might possess.

"Hey where did she go?"

The Underminer had stopped his rant to find the teen missing, his minions gathered around him. "Well someone open the cage and see if she's still in there" The adviser to the leader approached him; "Sire perhaps this is a trick? She may escape if we open the door." "Nonsense, she is much too afraid to escape" Violet bit on her tongue to keep from laughing as the minions opened the cage door and began to poke around with a stick to see if they could make her appear, Violet dodged the stick and took off.

* * *

Once she thought she was safely out of view from the Underminer, Violet reappeared and was readying herself to go to her family and tell them about the new threat when she felt something snap just about her kneecap. "Oh no a trip wire" Violet was immediately electrocuted, not enough to kill her but enough to drain most of her energy. She heard hurried footsteps and yelling and knew she had to get away. With every last ounce of energy she could muster Violet managed to create an invisible force field and propel herself in the direction of home.

* * *

**Hi everyone, **

**Sorry about the late chapter but I've been busy sorting out University! Anyway I'd like to thank all of you for your suggestions regarding Jessica's past and I've come up with one which shall be revealed in the next chapter along with what happens to Vi when she gets home after the fight!**

Reviews make authors very happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Violet awoke to a bright light obstructing her vision, letting out a quiet groan she attempted sit up but a firm hand pushed her back down. The light was removed and Violet recognised Scarlet leaning over her. "Easy now, we wouldn't want you to make any sudden movements" Scarlet said as she helped the teen super into a sitting position. She was back at home, on the couch in the living room. "Your father found you outside the front door and brought you inside" The young scientist said answering Violet's silent question. "You can come and see her now, she's awake"

"VIOLET!" Bob Parr rushed over to the couch and engulfed his daughter in a bone crushing hug. "Mr Incredible she can't breathe. Let her go!" Scarlet scolded softly as Bob sheepishly let his daughter go. "Bob honestly you could be more careful!" Helen said a little annoyed as she approached Violet and patted her head. "How are you feeling honey?" Stretching her arms a little the raven haired teen responded "A little sore but I think I'm alright" Not taking her daughter's word for it Helen shot a questioning glance at Scarlet. "She'll be fine Mrs Parr, she just needs a little rest" Scarlet said whilst packing up her medical supplies.

"Well now that's sorted, Helen you stay here with the kids. I need the location of the Underminers, I have some unfinished business to sort out" Bob instructed before making his way to the case where his super suit was kept. "Wait a minute! Why am I supposed to stay home with the children? I'm just as capable as you are of taking down these villains" Helen snapped at her husband who flinched but stood his ground. "Honey someone has to stay home with the kids" Violet and Scarlet exchanged nervous glances. "Yes somebody does but I don't see why that can't be you!"

"Hey, hey what's all the commotion out here?" Rick asked dressed in his business suit, cell phone in hand. "Rick, perfect timing, I need the co-ordinates to the Underminers current position. Would you also please tell Helen, for the safety of the children, that she needs to stay home and just for once in our marriage let me handle this?" Helen seethed "So what are you saying Bob, I'm not a good enough superhero? Rick I'll need those co-ordinates from you as well, my husband is being pigheaded"

"Well I hate to be the cause of a marital rift but neither of you can have the location, because we don't have one" Rick replied and punched some numbers into a tracking device. "What do you mean you don't have one?" Both Helen and Bob asked. "The last signal we got was on 223 Main Street which was where Violet fought it out with the Underminers. After she got away they just disappeared, none of our sensors in the city have been able to detect them. We seem to think they've gone extremely deep underground, for the moment"

An awkward silence ensued and Rick cleared his throat before moving to the couch "How's everything Violet, that was a big group of uh... moles you took on" Violet nodded as Helen and Bob both took seats "What happened to my classmates? Is everyone alright?" By this time Scarlet had finished packing her belongings and took a seat in an arm chair opposite the teen super.

"They're all fine Vi, the super program set up a tent outside the police station and made all of you classmates step inside for 'shock treatment' which was actually a 24 hour memory wipe so they won't remember anything" Scarlet replied cheerfully while Violet looked disheartened "A memory wipe? That means Tony won't remember the kiss… oh well at least my identity is safe from him. For now anyway" Helen on the other hand eyed her daughter suspiciously. "Exactly what were you doing with a large group of your classmates when you were meant to be out on patrol?"

Both Helen and Bob peered intensely at their daughter who struggled to come up with an explanation "Well I was out on patrol when this old couple came up to me complaining about a noise this party was making on Main Street and I went to have a look and it was everyone from school…" Bob cleared his throat "Hang on a minute young lady, do you mean to tell us that you blew off your patrol duties to go to a party?" Moving closer to her daughter Helen adopted her 'scary mother' face "Open your mouth Violet!" The super teen shook her head but her mouth was forced open and immediately Helen was able to smell alcohol.

"Vodka! Young lady you were DRINKING?" Helen asked furiously as Rick and Scarlet awkwardly excused themselves from the living room. "Mum you don't understand! I never get asked to go to parties at school and the minute I arrived everyone wanted to be friends with me and offered me drinks! For once I wasn't the outsider, can't you see how important to me that is?" Letting out a frustrated sigh Elasticgirl shook her head. "I understand Violet but the drinking aspect is dangerous, what if the whole city had been in danger and you were too intoxicated to do anything about it? You need to be more responsible" Nodding Violet accepted the lecture as Scarlet and Rick returned from the kitchen with water for everyone.

"Rick what's been done about Jessica? After all it was her house that got completely flattened?" Violet asked tentatively as she took the water from Scarlet. "Agents reported back to me saying that her mother's memory had been wiped as well and we've relocated them to a new home" Rick replied before announcing that he and Scarlet had to return to headquarters. Bidding them fair well Helen and Bob turned back to Violet "I know, I know. Time for bed" the teen super said with a weak smile before trudging up the stairs.

* * *

**Jessica's POV: **

"What the hell do you call this?" The familiar sounding voice of my mother woke me up and I ran towards the exit doors of the police station "MUMMY!" I yelled loudly before double checking to make sure everyone else worth paying attention to was gone, nothing more embarrassing than looking like you care about your parents. "Jessica darling, why the hell am I at the police station?" My mother drawled, she'd been out getting a new blonde perm for her hair while the party was going on and that hadn't turned out well.

"Mrs Davis, I'm Constable Richard and as part of a state wide lottery competition you've won a brand new house! All of your belongings have been transferred there and a car is out the front waiting to drive you" A smug grin broke out across mother's face as she dragged me out of the police station and pushed me into the waiting car which drove to our new home. "Mum like what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I inspected my newly manicured nails for damage. "Collecting our new house of course! Too bad if they mixed up the winning tickets in that lottery draw because I'm sure as hell not giving it back for no one!" As we pulled into the driveway of our new home my mother raced inside and let out a loud yell.

"HELL YES! HANK IS GOING TO BE SO JEALOUS HE DIDN'T STICK AROUND FOR THIS!" Walking into the house I rolled my eyes, so typical. It was still small as anything- seriously six bedrooms and only 3 bathrooms. How tacky. Mother was at the phone shouting into it "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! A BRAND NEW HOUSE AND I BET YOU'RE SORRY YOU DIDN'T STICK AROUND TO ENJOY IT SUCKER! SHOVE THAT UP YOUR BACKSIDE!" Slamming down the phone she turned to me "Go on upstairs honey and pick a bedroom, its late" I walked up the staircase and picked a room. Hank is the name of my father, well before he left anyway, now he's barely talked of…

* * *

**(FLASHBACK: Jessica's Childhood)**

**Jessica's Age: Newborn **

"_HANK! HANK! HAAAANNNNNKKKK! GET IN HERE!" Rachel Davis yelled at an ear splitting volume as her husband Hank Davis entered the room with a baby Jessica in his arms. "What is it now dear? I've only just gotten Jess to sleep?" Hank said in an exhausted voice as Rachel continued to apply makeup to her face. "I'm going out tonight which means you're on baby duty. Also I'm in desperate need of more foundation, goodness knows how… HANK! HANK! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Hank's eyes snapped open as he found himself falling asleep. _

"_You've been going out every night since Jess was born! You're being a terrible wife and an even worse mother! Having a baby means you have to sacrifice your own needs. Jess needs us. __**Both**__ of us!" Hank replied as Rachel finished applying her lipstick. "A terrible wife and mother huh? Don't be stupid Hank; it's your job to take care of Jessica while I go out. Got it?" Rachel said towering over her cowering husband who shook his head shakily. "I knew you'd see it my way, later sweetie" _

**Fast Forward 10 Years**

"_I DON'T KNOW WHY I'VE WAITED 10 YEARS TO DO THIS!" Hank yelled loudly as he began throwing clothes from the wardrobe into the suitcase. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WITH OUR DAUGHTER TO RAISE!" Rachel screamed back across the room. A now 10 year old Jessica hid behind the door to her parents' bedroom as she watched the argument unfold. _

"_You know what Rachel. I CAN leave you, you don't control me and that's something I've been too blind to see. You've been bullying me ever since Jessica was born and I'm sick of it. Laura was right I was too scared before but now I have nothing to lose. WE'RE OVER!" Hank said determinedly and closed his suitcase before making his way downstairs. _

"_WHO THE HELL IS LAURA? YOU'VE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR HAVEN'T YOU! YOU DIRTY CHEATING BASTARD!" Rachel yelled loudly as both adults pushed past Jessica on their way to the door. "NO SHE'S MY THERAPIST RACHEL YOU MORON! THE ONLY REASON I EVER STUCK AROUND THIS PLACE WAS FOR JESS BUT I'M SURE YOU'LL KEEP HER FROM ME NOW!" Hank said as he opened the door with one hand and tried to manoeuvre his suitcase with the other. _

"_THAT'S RIGHT HANK, IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR NOW YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK. YOU'LL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO SEE JESSICA AGAIN!" Seeing Jessica at the top of the stairs Hank froze and gave a sad smile and a wave to his daughter before slamming the door closed behind him. Rachel stood rooted to the spot as she stared at the door in disbelief._

"_Mummy, where has Daddy gone?" A young Jessica approached her mother not really understanding what had happened. Rachel wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, she knew she had done it and was responsible for driving her daughter's father away. But instead of admitting she was wrong, Rachel taught Jessica a lesson that would disadvantage her for the rest of her life. _

"_Jessica your father was a spineless man who didn't have the guts to stay here and deal with the hardships of life. Instead he ran off with his skank of a therapist and has left us here alone. Learn a lesson from this, if you want anything in this world you have to be dominant and forceful to get what you want. If you aren't like this people are going to take advantage of you. Nice people finish last" _

_The next day at school Jessica decided to use this information her mother had given her. There was a new girl who had recently joined their class, her name was Karen and Jessica had been friends with her since she had started. "Hey Karen! Over here!" she called out in her sweetest tone and the small blonde haired girl flashed Jessica a big grin before skipping over to her. "Hi Jess!" Karen exclaimed "You kept my secret right? Promise?" Jessica smiled cheekily before nodding her head._

_The day prior Karen had told Jessica that she had a crush on Derrick in the next class and Jessica had sworn to her that she wouldn't tell a soul. "Listen up Karen. I'm in charge from now on and you'll do whatever I say or else I'll tell the whole school you love Derrick!" Jessica said in her most menacing tone and just like her father had cowered before her mother, Karen cowered before Jessica, meekly nodding her head and swearing her loyalty. _

_This was Jessica's first taste of complete power and dominance. She decided she loved it. _

* * *

__Hi everyone, I know it's been about 3 months or longer since I've updated this story- other than being super busy I kinda lost enthusiasm but now I've rediscovered it so the updates should be more frequent. I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be much longer.

Thanks for sticking with me xx Submit any ideas or comments about the story below! Credit to Samtastic for PMing me to remind me of my duties to the story.


	14. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

If you've also read my Naruto story then you'll know I've been totally swamped with University exams and so forth, unfortunately that meant I've been slacking off rather badly on all my stories. But I have good news! Because exams are over I'll be able to update more regularly now, so a new chapter for this story will be coming soon. Thanks so much for sticking with me :D

xx


End file.
